Ride the Lighting
by Maarinaaaaa
Summary: "Ride the Lighting"- Harry y Hermione tienen que continuar cuando Ron se va, Una noche todo cambia y la guerra se pondra mucho mas dura.( HH/HG LEMONS!, Embarazo) TRADUCCION. (YO SOLO LO TRADUZCO).
1. Summary

Ride the Lighting, es un fanfic que encontre un día buscando una historia que se trataba sobre que Rose Weasley encuentra los diarios de su madre y se da cuenta que Hermione siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry y según entiendo esto pasa después del epilogo de J. pero nose nada mas así que si alguien lo ha leído o algo parecido por favor, por favor déjeme el Nombre o el link por mensaje o comentando esto.

A lo que iba, "Ride the Lighting" es una fanfic que es bastante bueno sobre Harry y Hermione y esta situado en las reliquias de la muerte justo en el momento que Ron los deja solos. Aquí dejare el Summary en español PERO EL FANFIC ESTA ESCRITO EN INGLES. SI QUIEREN QUE LO TRADUZCA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA PODER HABLAR CON LA AUTORA.

Summary: Justo en el momento que Ron se va de la tienda. Es más o menos re-escribir "Las reliquias de la muerte" pero con las escenas un poco mezcladas. Hice algunos cambios que los sorprenderán (espero que en una buena manera).

Summary: Set the moment after Ron leaves the tent. It´s pretty much my rewrite of Deathly Hallows bit with the scenes all mixed up. I´ve made changes that will surprise (I hope in a good way).


	2. Chapter 1, COMFORT

**OMG, Esto fue muy pero muy difícil de poder traducir, el ingles es mucho mas simple para hablarlo y para explicar ciertas situaciones por lo que tuve problemas para presentarles el capitulo como debe ser. Se darán cuenta que es un HermionexHarry.**

**LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, YO SOLO LA TRADUZCO. **

Primer Capitulo: Comfort.

Hermione entro a la tienda sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, que Ron se haya ido la devasto, ella puso sus rodillas hasta su mentón, bajo su cabeza y lloro, esperando que las lagrimas pudieran quitar el dolor de su corazón.

Harry entro a la tienda sentándose al lado de Hermione, estaba muy enojado que Ron haya huido hacia que todo se sintiera mucho peor, hacia que la guerra se sintiera más extrema y nefasta y hacia sentir a Harry que no importa lo que hiciera jamas iba a poder derrotar a Voldemort para acabar con la guerra.

Escuchaba como Hermione lloraba queriendo reconfortarla pero no tenia idea de como hacerlo, ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarla si el necesitaba ser reconfortado también? . Solamente puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros que tiritaban por el llanto así que la puso mas cerca de el, la necesitaba tanto como ella a el.

Eventualmente Hermione lo rodeo con sus brazos y puso su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Harrry, sosteniéndolo como si fuera oxigeno, asustada de que el también se fuera, porque no podía perder a Harry también.

Despues de un rato ambos se pararon y de la mano se acostaron en la litera de abajo, la que era de Ron. Harry vacilo un momento pero la miro directamente a los ojos y cuando su mirada se quebró ella bajo la cabeza hasta su pecho y se recostó encima sintiendo su corazón latir.

-Harry tenemos que seguir, tenemos que hacer del mundo un lugar seguro, tenemos que terminar con esta guerra- Hermione murmuro con la voz llena de dolor.

-Lo haremos Mione, Hare lo que sea necesario pero terminaremos esto.- Dijo Harry con determinación.

Hermione miro a los ojos de su mejor amigo y le dio una débil sonrisa, se movio para dejarle un beso en a mejilla y se relajo al lado de el.

-Fue el relicario, Ron no se hubiese ido si no fuera por el relicario.- dijo Hermione con certeza.

-Lo se, respondio Harry.

Harry se puso sobre su costado para mirar a Hermione que tenia una lagrima sobre su mejilla, ella trato de formar una sonrisa débil y eso solo le intensifico la rabia a Harry, con el relicario o sin el Harry no podía entender como Ron pudo hacer que Hermione pasara por tanto dolor.

Harry la miro intensamente a los ojos y ella se suavizo, Hermione nunca tuvo un momento para brillar, siempre tuvo que planear y pelear contra situaciones mucho mas intensas de sus deberes tradicionales.

El sintió el tibio aliento de Hermione en su rostro y sus dedos junto a los de el, tan desesperados por una sensación de seguridad y confort que el empezó a hacer pequeños círculos sobre la suave ´piel de Hermione y sin pensarlo se movio un poco mas cerca de ella y puso sus labios encima de los de ella.

Hermione se congelo por un momento y todo su cuerpo se quedo tiezo por las acciones de Harry.

-Lo siento Mione, no se que me paso.-

El solto su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de ella solo para sentir como Hermione tirada para dejarlas juntas y tentativamente toco nuevamente sus labios con los de el. Harry deslizo su legua a través de los labios de Hermione y empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos, mientras la pasión los embargaba.

Hermione se sento a encima de el y le empezó a sacar la polera lentamente, capturando sus labios rápidamente, Harry le sacaba la ropa hasta que ella quedo en una pequeña camisola que apenas cubria su piel. Hermione le envolvió la cintura a Harry con sus piernas, el ataque eufórico de pasión fue confuso, ciego y hacia que nada mas importara en ese momento tan desesperante que solo necesitaban consumir sus cuerpos.

Harry dejo de tocar la suave piel de Hermione y llevo sus manos al cierre de sus jeans, - Hermione estas segura de esto- pregunto.

Hermione le desabrocho el botón y le bajo el cierre del pantalón, Harry ayudo a Hermione a desahacerse de su pantalón de la misma manera, ambos cambiaron de posición, ahora Hermione estaba abajo y Harry encima de ella, el puso las mantas por encima de sus cabezas quedando con la mitad de sus cuerpos tapados del frio.

Hermione sintió la erección de Harry en su entrepierna, ella lo beso intensamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran, la espalda de Hermione se arqueaba al sentir todas estas nuevas sensaciones, el la tocaba y la besaba con intensidad, cuando sus manos bajaron hasta su ropa interior ella se movio para que el pudiera sacarla.

Harry la quedo mirando por un momento inseguro y la alejo un poco de el "Hermione".. su nombre sono como una pregunta, una pregunta que ella respondio con un beso. La atrajo un poco mas a el para intensificar la sensación de calidez, ella estaba muy apretada, quizás mucho para el, Hemrione solo se movio y lo dejo continuar, él lentamente empezó a bombear adentro y afuera tratando de sostener adentro independiente de la explosión que ambos sentían. Hermione eventualmente se relajo y se comenzó a mover a la par con él.

Ellos estaban completamente consumidos por sus movimientos, empujando entre si, Hermione tiro su cabeza para atrás cuando Harry empezó a incrementar el movimiento y cambio de angulo para hacer que ella sintiera un poco mas, Hermione lo llamaba mientras Harry succionaba su cuello y sus pechos, la cama sonaba por el peso que sostenia, al final Hermione gritaba de placer y Harry se fue con ella.

Ambos colapsaron, Hermione dejo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry cuando el la movio para que quedara arriba de el, todavía necesitando su calor, Ambos se quedaron dormidos esa noche en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron, se vistieron y guardaron el campamento. Ninguno dijo nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras se preparaban para ise, los dos sabían que solo paso porque necesitaban reconfortarse mutuamente y nada mas.

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione y se aparecieron en otro lado…..


	3. Chapter 2, Godric s Hollow

Capitulo dos: Godric´s Hollow

Cinco semanas habían pasado sin mencionar absolutamente nada de su noche de pasión. El clima comenzó a ponerse muy frio y el ánimo dentro de la tienda se volvió inmensamente depresivo.

Cada noche Hermione se sentaba dentro de la tienda rodeada de libros, desesperada por alguna idea de cómo encontrar la espada de Gryffindor y/o el próximo Horrocrux.

Ella no encontraba nada, hizo cada hechizo que encontró en los libros pero nada, estaba lista para rendirse y admitir que ya no había nada que hacer pero su tenacidad la obligaba a seguir a delante.

Harry estaba casi todas las noches acostado sobre la litera opuesta al lugar donde Hermione había elegido sentarse, cada día él se quedaba ayudando a Hermione con la montaña de libros o buscando comida para que ambos pudieran avanzar en su próximo movimiento que hasta el momento no existía, Sin embargo Harry tenía un dilema muy distinto en su mente.

Cuando no estaba ocupado con los dilemas diarios de no encontrar la espada, no saber cuál era el próximo Horrocrux o no saber dónde ir, Harry era consumido por la culpa, sentía que había traicionado a Ron, no importan las circunstancias en las que Ron se haya ido, Harry sabía que Ron amaba a Hermione y sus sentimientos de traición iban más allá cuando pensaba en Ginny, Harry le había dicho que no lo esperara, pero él sabía que ella lo iba a esperar, él sabía que Ginny lo amaba y el supuestamente también, pero eso no lo detuvo ni por un segundo de hacer el amor con Hermione esa noche.

Harry podía mirar a Hermione por la esquina de su ojo, su cabello le oscurecía la cara mientras ella cambiada y cambiaba las páginas de los interminables libros que ella trajo, sus dedos se deslizaban por las paginas mientras leía y los ojos de Harry seguían cada movimiento.

Cada vez que accidentalmente se tocaban cuando se pasaban algún libro u ordenaban el campamento, la piel de Harry se estremecía, él podía sentir una atracción por ella muy fuerte pero sin disipar la culpa que cada vez era más grande.

Ella consumía una parte de el ahora, cada día que pasaba una pequeña parte de él quería tocarla nuevamente y necesitaba de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no seguir su instinto. Pero Harry sabía que no podía, que fue solo una noche y nada más.

Una noche Hermione estaba tensa y dijo – Harry, debemos ir al Valle de Godric, Lo he tratado de posponer porque Tu-Sabes-Quien está esperando que nosotros vayamos pero no veo nada más que podamos hacer, estamos varados aquí y si vamos tal vez encontremos una forma de encontrar la espada.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Harry sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo gracias a que finalmente tenían un plan.

-Bathida Bagshot aún vive ahí, ella conocía a Dumbledore y tal vez nos pueda ayudar. Tenemos que encontrarla y ver qué pasa.- respondió Hermione.

-Vamos!- dijo Harry saltando de donde estaba y mirando a su alrededor para guardar algunas cosas.

-No seas tonto Harry, primero debemos tomar algunas decisiones no podemos simplemente salir corriendo- Chillo Hermione.

-¿Cómo?-

-Como si, ¿vamos a usar poción multijugos?, ¿vamos a ir de día cuando los muggles estén por ahí o vamos a ir tarde de noche cuando el área este deserta?, tenemos que pensar cómo vamos a llegar.- el tono de voz de Hermione era de exasperación.

-No voy a usar poción multijugos,, ahí naci y no voy a esconderme.- Dijo Harry decidió, claramente no había nada más que discutir.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que ir de noche, existen muchos riesgos si llegamos cuando aún las calles estén llenas.- Hermione comenzó a planear, mientras remendaba su pequeño bolso.- Nos vamos a aparecer, he visto fotografías asique podemos hacerlo-continuo.

-¿Cuándo iremos¨?- pregunto Harry.

-La próxima semana, así tenemos suficiente tiempo para hacer un buen plan para proseguir y con suerte no tenemos que movernos de nuevo antes de ir, excepto obviamente si los carroñeros vienen en esta dirección.- decidió Hermione.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y mientras la semana pasaba Hermione se volvió muy irritante, el espacio que compartía con Hermione estaba contaminado con sus nervios y cada momento que ella usaba el relicario, ella se ofrecía como voluntaria para tomar la guardia y estar lejos de él.

Hermione había visto imágenes del Valle de Godric en "El crecimiento y la caída de las artes oscuras" por eso decidió aparecerse cerca del cementerio, que estaba cerca de una pequeña villa central para que pudieran buscar a Bathilda Bagshot con el cementerio como punto central.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo y mientras más se acercaba el día de partir, más listos estaban para ir, Harry empaco la tienda y Hermione organizo todo en su bolso, ellos tomaron sus varitas y se pusieron encima la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

-Harry, no nos cubre los pies, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- murmuro Hermione entrando en pánico, tenía un terrible sentimiento que algo estaba demasiado mal.

-Nos acercamos, así nos puede cubrir un poco más.- Harry atrajo a Hermione más cerca de su cuerpo, abrazándola y ella puso su cabeza cerca del mentón de Harry, la capa llego al piso y Hermione estaba lista para aparecerlos, imaginándose el cementerio claramente en su mente.

-¿Estás listo?, Hermione pregunto, Harry solo hizo una mueca, cada vez que ella hablaba el sentía su respiración en su pecho y el tiritaba, el necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que su cercania con Hermione lo hiciera hacer algo estúpido como besarla o algo más.

Hermione cerro los ojos y se dio vuelta sintiendo una presión en su ombligo y los llevo a la pequeña villa en el Valle de Godric.

Llegaron justo afuera de las puertas del cementerio, se sacaron la capa y presionaron sus cuerpos en la pared de piedra de la iglesia, lejos de la luz de la calle.

-Hermione, sé que venimos a buscar a Batida Bagshot, pero tú crees que…- Harry trataba de no decir la pregunta que estaba desesperado por preguntar.

-Claro, tu ve por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha, nosotros los encontraremos.- Hermione estuvo de acuerdo porque sabía que Harry necesitaba encontrar la tumba de sus padres antes de mencionar o hacer cualquier cosa, después de todo ella hubiese querido hacer lo mismo en esta situación.

Hermione camino hasta la parte más antigua del cementerio, algunas tumbas tenían cientos de años y eran una mezcla entre muggles y magos, ella se encontró mirando fijamente una tumba que estaba llena de nieve, la limpio y leyó el nombre, Ignotus Peverell´s no le sonaba para nada a Hermione, pero el símbolo debajo del nombre hizo que se alarmara, era un triángulo, un circulo y una línea recta el mismo símbolo que había encontrado en muchas páginas del libro que Dumbledor le regalo.

Miro hacia arriba buscando a Harry y lo encontró parado enfrente de una tumba, ella camino despacio hacia donde estaba y le tomo la mano, la tumba de sus padres era sutil y preciosa al mismo tiempo, exactamente lo que ella esperaba que fuera, por lo poco que sabía de la familia Potter ellos eran de una clase simple de magos que murieron demasiado jóvenes.

Harry soltó una lagrima y Hermione conjuro una hermosa corona de flores, su cabeza se giró cuando escucho las campanas de la iglesia tocar – Harry, es Navidad, eso suena como villancicos- murmuro Hermione.

Comenzaron a caminar a través del cementerio hasta llegar a la calle, cuando vieron una figura en medio de la cuadra mirándolos directamente.- La reconozco por la portada de "La historia de la magia", ella es Bathilda Bagshot.- murmuro Hermione, Harry dio unos pasos delante de ella, pero Hermione lo tiro hacia atrás con sus manos aun unidas.

-Harry espera, algo no está bien, ¿Por qué ella solo está parada mirándonos en medio de la calle durante la noche, ella no puede saber cómo estamos aquí.-

-Hermione, no importa el por qué, vinimos a encontrarla y lo hicimos- dijo Harry mientras seguía a la señora.

Ellos caminaron despacio detrás de Bathilda, hasta que llegaron afuera de una casa que Harry asumió era de ella.

-Harry si es Navidad, eso significa que han pasado seis semanas desde que Ron se fue.- murmuro Hermione- ¿Tú crees que este bien?.

-Eso espero.- respondió Harry mientras seguían esperando que la mujer hiciera algo delante de ellos.

"Oh, seis semanas!" Hermione pensaba, No puede ser, solo no es posible, Hermione se quedó quieta en medio de la calle mientras sus pensamientos la abrumaban, si hace seis semanas que Ron se había ido, significaba que habían pasado seis semanas de aquella noche.

-Hermione apúrate.- le apuro Harry.

Ella seguía contento en su cabeza, las seis semanas desde que Ron se fue y ella paso esa noche con Harry, ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?.

Entraron a la casa de Bathilda, por lo que Hermione volvió a estar alerta, cada esquina de la casa tenia parches, los libros o las paredes estaban destrozadas, el fuego estaba apagado como si hace mucho tiempo nadie habitara la casa.

Hermione vio a Harry ayudando a Bathilda s encender una vela, la señora subió y Harry la siguió. Hermione lo miro sacudiendo su cabeza, esto no se sentía bien, ella solo sabía que Harry no debía subir por esas escaleras.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano, y siguió a Bathilda mientras subía. Hermione miro alrededor y eligió un libro con una nota firmada por Rita Skeeter. Era el libro del cual todos estaban hablando "La vida y las mentiras de Albus Dumbledor".

Ella todavía tenía el libro en las manos cuando fue a la cocina, todo estaba sucio, los trastes y las encimeras llenas de polvos, lo cual hacia que ella se preocupara aún más. Bathilda era una bruja un simple hechizo y todo estaba limpio y arreglado, no importaba cuan anciana fuera solo tenía que conjurar algo.

En el segundo piso Harry siguió a Bathilda a una habitación, el vio una cama desarmada, un vestidor y viejas fotos encima del tocador, el movió una reconociendo a un niño.

-Sra., Bagshot, quien es este niño- pregunto Harry.

Cuando se dio vuelta Hermione grito HARRY, desde abajo, Nagini salió de la boca de Bathilda y el cuerpo de la anciana cayó al piso, la serpiente trato de atacar a Harry pero el salto justo en el momento que los labios de la serpiente rosaban su piel, el conjuro una serie de hechizos, Cofringo, Impedimenta, Diffindo y Expulso, maldiciones que no afectaban en nada a Nagini, obviamente siendo un Horrocrux le daba el mismo nivel de protección que tenia el relicario.

Nagini dejo de atacarlo, Harry cuando iba a conjurar una maldición, sintió como su cabeza se drenaba, no podía moverse y vio a Voldemort volando hacia el a través de la ventana. Hermione corrió escaleras arriba conjurando un Protego, tomo a Harry y los apareció lejos de la casa, lejos del peligro y lejos del Valle.

**Sigue siendo todo un desafío tratar de hacer una buena traducción de los capítulos. Han pasado años desde que la saga termino y la verdad nos si muchas personas siguen leyendo fanfic de HP pero quiero aun así traducir esta historia y tal vez escribir otras, este Fanfic tiene 17 capítulos, así que tratare de subir un capitulo por día. Ojala les guste esta historia. **


	4. Chapter 3, Lovegood s and Surprises

Capitulo tres: Lovegood´s and Surprises.

Hermione los apareció en el Bosque de Dean e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer los hechizos de protección.

Harry saco la tienda y empezó el fuego.

Ninguno dijo nada, los dos preocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

La pelea con Nagini estuvo muy cerca y el dolor paralizante que Voldemort le causo a Harry , si no fuera por Hermione realmente hubiese muerto ahí mismo.

Además ver a Nagini saliendo por el cuerpo de Bathilda Bagshot era algo que lo iba a perseguir por el resto de su vida.

Hermione, por otro lado no estaba pensando para nada en la pelea. Ella estaba contando desesperadamente las semanas en su cabeza, tratando de que el terrible pensamiento se fuera de su mente, diciéndose a sí misma de que el resultado de sus cálculos estaban más. No había manera de que fuera posible.

También estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado. No podía ser posible que seis semanas hubieran pasado desde que Ron se fue.

Pero ella no le podía decir a Harry, no podía darle otra cosa de que preocuparse hasta que ella estuviera absolutamente segura y no podía estarlo si él estaba alrededor.

Una vez que Harry levanto la tienda y Hermione estuvo segura que había puesto suficientes hechizos por el área, entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de madera.

Hermione comenzó a tiritar de inmediato, Harry asumió que era el shock y camino alrededor de ella para sentarse a su lado y poder abrazarla, pero ella lo aparto y se movió hasta el otro lado de la tienda.

-Mione, que sucede.- pregunto Harry, en siete años de amistad ella jamás lo había alejado de esa forma.

-Nada, solo me sentí claustrofóbica de repente.- mintió.

-Bueno, solo respira y cálmate, puedo hacer algo.- Harry pregunto de nuevo, no le gustaba ver a Hermione de esa forma.

-No, honestamente Harry, estoy bien, yo tomare la primera guardia.- dijo y se marchó fuera de la tienda

Al otro día, Hermione se sentí con todos sus libros alrededor, y empezó a buscar por algún hechizo o poción que la pudiese ayudar para demostrarse que sus preocupaciones eran equivocadas.

-Hermione, has estado viendo esos libros un millón de veces, No podemos encontrar la espada, tenemos que pensar otra forma.- Harry trato de tomar el libro que ella tenía en sus manos, la manera obsesiva que tenia de mirar esos libros lo estaba preocupando

-Harry necesito mantenerme ocupada.- Mintió Hermione.

Por suerte los libro que tenia le dieron exactamente lo que necesitaba, le dijo a Harry que fuera a buscar comida prometiendo que dejaría de leer, el salió de la tienda y ella cuando estuvo seguro que se había ido entro a su habitación y saco su varita de su funda.

Con una profunda respiración, hizo el hechizo y sintió como su mundo se vino abajo, alrededor de ella estaba la luz azul que salía de su Varita.

Hizo el hechizo tres veces, solo para estar absolutamente segura, pero no había duda de lo que estaba pasando, se sentó sobre la cama y puso su cabeza en sus manos, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran lentamente por sus mejillas.

Se permitió llorar todo el tiempo que necesitara pero sabía que debía reponerse antes de que Harry llegara porque ella le tenía que contar y ella tenía que mantener la calma.

Conjuro "Aquamenti" en una vasija que estaba en la cocina y se lavó la cara, tratando de esconder toda evidencia de sus lágrimas, se deshizo de moño y se arregló el cabello, con la intención de verse más o menos presentable, sentándose en la mesa justo en el momento que Harry entro nuevamente.

-Mira lo que encontré.- exclamo Harry con falso entusiasmo, mientras levantaba el pollo.

-Eso es brillante Harry, deberíamos estar bien por un par de días.- Hermione trato de sonreír pero no llego a sus ojos.

-Hermione antes de salir estuve mirando el libro sobre Dumbledore, el que encontraste en la casa de Bathilda la otra noche, Encontré algo que reconozco de alguna parte pero no sé de dónde. Podrías mirarlo, creo que es una runa.- Pregunto Harry.

Antes de la fallida ida al Valle de Godric para buscar información, Harry realmente esperaba que encontraran algo.

El abrió el libro en la página donde estaba la carta de Geller Grindelwald, estaba presente un triángulo con un círculo y una línea en el medio, dibujado debajo de la firma de Geller.

-No es una runa Harry, estoy segura porque la he estado buscando desde la boda de Fleur y Bill. Hermione apunto su varita a su bolsa y saco una copia de los cuentos de Beedle y el Bardo que Dumbledor le había heredado.

Hermione empezó a voltear las paginas rápido hasta encontrar la que andaba buscando, la página tenía el mismo símbolo que el que estaba en el libro que Harry sostenía, "También lo vi en una tumba en el cementerio la noche anterior".

-La boda, Hermione eres una genial, absolutamente una genial.-exclamo Harry.

-Bueno gracias, pero qué en el nombre de Merlín estás hablando Harry-

-Vi el símbolo en la boda, el papa de Luna lo tenía puesto con una cadena alrededor de su cuello, Apuesto que él puede contarnos más sobre el.- Harry estaba prácticamente vibrando, al fin tenían una pista.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que ir donde los Lovegood, ellos viven sobre la colina en Ottery - declaro Hermione y Harry asintió.- Iremos mañana- volvió a decir ella y Harry volvió a asentir

-Vamos a cocinar, comer y dormir temprano, Siento que mañana será un largo día.- sugirió Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione mientras la llevaba a donde estaba el fuego.

Se sentaron en silencio y comieron el pollo. La mente de Harry estaba puesta en el día de mañana, él seguía pensando en el libro de Rita Skeeter, esperando encontrar más información sobre el símbolo.

Hermione seguía abriendo y cerrando la boca para decirle, pero no podía, al punto que solo le logro decir "Harry" pero entro en pánico y mientras él la miraba finalizo con "Feliz Navidad".

Harry sonrió y dijo "Feliz Navidad" antes de levantarse ye entrar para poder ir a la cama.

Ella solo no podía decirle.

La mañana siguiente empacaron todo el campamento y Hermione tomo el relicario para ponérselo.

Inmediatamente sintió un dolor debajo del estómago, causando que se doblara y tuviera un pequeño espasmo, ganando la atención de Harry inmediatamente.

-Hermione, que te pasa.- exclamo Harry alarmado.

Hermione tomo aire y se las arregló para ponerse recta, "nada, solo este estúpido relicario jugando con mi cabeza, estoy bien Harry".

-No, tu no estás bien, el relicario solo afecta nuestros estados de ánimo, nunca había causado dolor antes.- rebatió Harry mientras intentaba sacarle el collar de su cuello.

-Harry, juro que estoy bien, vamos, necesitamos seguir"- dijo Hermione razonando con él.

El dolor se había reducido a unos pequeños calambres pero Hermione estaba segura que no había nada de qué preocuparse, el relicario solo estaba tratando de traer sus mayores temores a la vida.

Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reponerse y concentrarse en el destino, se llevó a ella y a Harry a la cima de la colina donde la casa de Luna está situada.

Discretamente se puso su mano sobre el abdomen, mientras el dolor se iba, mientras ellos caminaban por la colina, Harry le daba pequeñas miradas pero no dijo nada, Hermione toco la puerta de al frente de la alta torre que le daba forma a la casa.

Xenophilius Lovegood abrió la puerta luciendo extremadamente desaliñado y consternado.

-¿Señor Lovegood?- pregunto Hermione, su apariencia era mucho más alterada que la última vez que ella lo había visto.

-Quien pregunta- el papa de Luna pregunto

-Señor Lovegood, nos conocimos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, soy Harry Potter.-

-Oh, Señor Potter, entra, entra.- el señor Lovegood los dejo pasar adentro de la casa.

-Feliz Navidad- dijo Harry mientras trataba de empezar una conversación en términos amigables.- ¿Dónde está luna?

-Ella estará de regreso enseguida, está en el arroyo cerca de aquí.- el Señor Lovegood parecía estar tiritando.- ¿puedo traerles un poco de té?- pregunto, bajando a la cocina antes de que le pudiesen responder.

Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y lo acerco hacia la muralla.- Harry se cuidadoso, si no estoy equivocada ese es un cuerno de *Erumpent*, el menor movimiento y puede explotar, Que en el nombre de Merlín piensa que está haciendo teniendo eso en la casa.- exclamo.

-Hermione, ¿estas segura que estas bien?, sigues tocándote el estómago.- pregunto Harry, viendo como Hermione se sostenía el abdomen nuevamente.

-Estoy bien Harry.-dijo Hermione, este momento definitivamente no era el indicado para decirle.

El señor Lovegood volvió a la sala con las manos temblorosas y sin él te.

-Señor Lovegood, olvido él te, ¿está usted bien?- pregunto Harry con un paso al frente.

-Sí, sí, lo siento es solo la excitación de tener a Harry Potter en mi casa.- respondió el Sr. Lovegood y corrió escaleras abajo.

Volvió con una bandeja que tenía tres tazas y una tetera con una humeante y olorosa bebida, Hermione instantáneamente se sintió enferma, con el primer respiro mientras el Sr. Lovegood le ofrecía una taza.

-Sr. Lovegood, me preguntada si usted podía contarnos que es el símbolo que tiene en su collar.- Harry fue directamente al grabo, mucho tiempo ya habían gastado.

-Esto… el señor Lovegood tomo su collar... "es el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, es como los que creemos nos identificamos entre nosotros."

-Y que exactamente son las Reliquias de la Muerte.- pregunto Hermione, evadiendo él te y todos sus costos.

-Alguna vez escucharon hablar sobre el cuento de los tres hermanos.- pregunto el Señor Lovegood.

Harry movió su cabeza diciendo que no pero Hermione contradiciéndolo saco su copia del cuento de Beedle y el Bardo.

Ella paso las paginas hasta la que tenía el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte dibujado y le mostro el título a Harry.

-"El cuento de los tres hermanos te enseña que no puedes escapar de la muerte. Los Tres Hermanos trataron, pero eventualmente la muerte los encontró a cada uno, sin embargo el tercer hermano se fue con la muerte cuando él lo eligió, no como sus hermanos mayores los cuales disfrutaron los regalos de la muerte con demasiada libertad. Pero es una historia de niños, ¿Qué tiene que ver?- se burlo Hermione.

-Muchos, como yo, creemos que los Tres Hermanos eran en efecto Antíoco, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell. Y si eso es cierto, entonces las reliquias de la muerte si existen, La Varita de Sauco, La Piedra de Resurrección y la Capa de Invisibilidad están ahí afuera en el mundo, solo esperando a ser reunidas.- dijo el Sr Lovegood.

Hermione y Harry se miraron, ambos pensando lo mismo. Harry tenía la capa de invisibilidad.

-Bueno, muchas gracias Señor Lovegood, enserio debemos irnos.- dijo Hermione dejando su taza de té en la bandeja.

La cabeza del Sr. Lovegood repentinamente se movió hacia la ventana, el comenzó a retorcer sus manos nuevamente, "pero ni siquiera han probado más de su Gurdyroot te."

Hermione entendió inmediatamente que algo estaba muy mal.- Sr. Lovegood ¿Dónde está Luna?

-Les dije, ella está en el arroyo, tomen él te.- El Sr. Lovegood movió su cabeza hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Hermione sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando, ella bebió el asqueroso té y sintió como su estómago se retorcía inmediatamente, reprimió el tremendo dolor y dijo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Sr. Lovegood?-

El papa de Luna empezó a correr la silla, "Lo siento pero tienen que entender, ellos se llevaron a mi Luna."

Harry se movió rápidamente y dijo "Hermione, que hacemos".

-Esperamos hasta que ellos vengan, tenemos que esperar o sino pensaran que él mintió y lo van a herir, después nos vamos de aquí.- dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla y tomando la mano de Harry.

-Pero comprenden que no los puedo dejar ir, ellos tienen a mi Luna.- chillo el Sr. Lovegood.

El tomo a Harry justo a tiempo que los primeros Mortifagos lanzaban hechizos hacia la casa, Harry se arrepintió desde antes que golpeara al Sr. Lovegood en la barbilla y noqueándolo justo a tiempo, Hermione lanzo un pequeño hechizo al cuerno causando que explotara. El sintió un tirón detrás y Hermione los apareció en otro lugar.

Harry se encontró en otro bosque, después de haber escapado, él se levantó para comenzaron con los hechizos de protección y se encontró a Hermione doblada en si misma vomitando. Ella estaba maldiciendo a Xenophilius Lovegood y su te de Gurdyroot mientras se limpiaba su frente con la parte de atrás de su funda.

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- pregunto Harry una vez que estuvo seguro que ella había parado de vomitar.

-No, no estoy bien Harry, estoy muy lejos de estar bien oca, Oh Merlín. Harry estoy embarazada.

**Hola, ha sido fantastica la apreciacion del Fanfic, he estado muy ocupada con la Universidad y por eso me demore en subir este cap pero mañana tendreis el siguiente de regalo. Nuevamente me ha costado traducir porque estos capitulos son larguisimos jajaja pero con dedicacion todo se puede. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 4, The Doe, The Sword, The Retur

Capitulo cuatro: The Doe, The Sword, The Return.

Harry se congelo por un largo minuto después de que Hermione finalmente le dijera que la estaba molestando desde que fueron al Valle de Godric hace dos días.

-Harry, reacciona- le grito Hermione mientras ella corría por alrededor conjurando los hechizos de protección.

Justo cuando conjuro el último "Protego Totalum", Harry le agarro el brazo y la giro hacia él, sacando el relicario de su cuello. "Tú no usaras esto nunca más", dijo Harry gruñendo y poniendo el relicario en su propio cuello.

-Harry, no puedes usarlo todo el tiempo, eres imposible.- argumento Hermione.

-No, ahora entiendo porque sentías dolor esta mañana y que estaba tratando de hacerte desde ahí, no hay manera que uses el relicario nuevamente.- grito Harry.- No podemos seguir con la cacería de Horrocrux es, tenemos que desaparecer.- continuo mientras caminaba alrededor de Hermione y ella se mantenía firme con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Harry, por Circe, para. No podemos dejar de buscar los Horrocruxes, tenemos que derrotar a Tu-Sabes-Quien, todo el mundo está esperando que TU los salves.- grito Hermione cuando los murmullos de Harry se volvieron mucho para su temperamento irritable.

-Hermione, en estos últimos tres días, casi escapamos dos veces!, No puedo seguir poniéndote en peligro, tú tienes que irte a la Madriguera, la orden te puede esconder, y yo seguiré la búsqueda.- Harry le ordenaba mientras seguía caminando.

Hermione gruño mientras él seguía a su alrededor y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

-Harry James Potter, ¿Cómo te atreves?, como te atreves a hablar de mi como si fuera una lánguida flor, enserio te tengo que recordar que fui YO la que te saco de ambas situaciones, Puedo manejar mi persona perfectamente sin importar la condición que este. Y si mejor te pones a pensar en el hecho que estoy embarazada con TU hijo un segundo antes de hundirte en la preocupación de la maldita búsqueda!

Harry movió su cabeza y paso sus manos por todo su cabello desesperadamente.- Lo siento Hermione, Reaccione muy mal, pero, ¿estas segura de esto?-

-Si- respondió simplemente Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, si es que podemos manejar mantenernos vivos, tú vas a tener mi bebe, Ginny y Ron, ellos jamás nos van a perdonar.-

-Ron se fue Harry, él nos dejó en un momento que nos teníamos que mantener juntos más que nunca, él nunca se declaró hacia mí, en cambio Ginny, no lo sé Harry, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y nunca le quise hacer daño pero ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer

-No trates de hacerte la valiente conmigo Mione, yo sé que estas enamorada de Ron, lo de nosotros fu solo una noche, No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- Harry se sentó pesadamente en el piso.

Hermione se sentó enfrente de él y tomo sus manos, "un día a la vez Harry, tenemos que salvar al mundo, después nos preocupamos del resto".

-Que vamos a hacer cuando estés tan grande que no podrás moverte rápido, no puedo garantizar cuanto durara esto, que pasara si tienes al bebe antes de que encontremos todos los Horrocruxes, no podemos llevar a un bebe por todo el país.- Harry comenzó a murmurar y Hermione le puso su mano encima de la boca de él.

-Harry, no tengo las respuestas, esto ni siquiera está hundido todavía, ósea, hice el hechizo ayer. Un día a la vez.- dijo Hermione con una voz muy calmada, sin embargo ella sabía que todo lo que él estaba decidiendo era verdad y no se sentía para nada calmada.

Esa noche Hermione puso a calentar el pollo del día anterior en el fuego, comieron calmadamente, Harry no podía sacar sus ojos del plano abdomen de Hermione.

Su mente estaba completamente consumida, tanto así que no escucho cuando Hermione le dijo "Buenas Noches". Ella se paró enfrente de él y lo movió haciendo que el saltara "Harry, no puedes dejar que esto te distraiga mucho, si nosotros nos distraemos, podemos cometer errores y todo se ira al infierno".

Harry miro a Hermione y puso gentilmente su mano en el abdomen de ella, "Te protegeré Hermione, no importa lo que cueste".

-Lose Harry- respondió Hermione posando su mano encima de la de él,- Ahora iré a adentro, yo te sustituiré en la mañana.-

Harry se sentó afuera de la tienda cerca del fuego, La noche fue silenciosa y muy fría, pero Harry no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que Ron se fue.

Él podría golpearse a si mismo por lo que había pasado. No tenía en mente besarla y menos que pasara a mayores. Ahora ella estaba llevando a su hijo en medio de una peligrosa guerra. El hecho de que el no pudiera dejar de pensar en cómo se sentía el cuerpo de Hermione, no estaba ayudando para nada.

Una semana después de que Hermione le revelara su embarazo a Harry él se tomó muy enserio el deber de cuidarla, había pasado toda la semana observándola como un halcón. El hacia un mayor esfuerzo para encontrar comida cada día, hasta sostener el cabello de Hermione cuando vomitada. Ella le dijo que no entrara en pánico, ella estaba segura que eran las náuseas matutinas porque se pasaba leyendo el libro de sanador que había traído.

El de repente comenzó a cambiar con ella, siempre había sido protector de sus amigos pero ahora sentía una urgencia mucho más fuerte de cuidarla y eso le hacía difícil no discutir con ella cuando cambiaban turnos y el entraba a dormir.

Harry se sentó pensando en Hermione cuando quedo cegado por una luz brillante en la distancia, él se paró con su varita en la mano, solo en el caso de que algún encantamiento fallara y quienquiera que fuera los viera.

La luz se hacía más y más brillante hasta formar una cierva, la cual inclino su cabeza y la movió lejos de Harry. Lentamente comenzó a caminar lejos de él y Harry la empezó a seguir. Él volvió a la tienda, después de darse cuenta que no podía dejar a Hermione, ella estaba durmiendo profundamente y confiaba en él para mantenerla a salvo a ella y al bebe.

Entro lentamente y se acercó a ella, él la comenzó a mover y le dijo "Hermione".

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- dijo Hermione llena de pánico y él casi se golpea a sí mismo. Obviamente ella iba a pensar que algo malo estaba pasando y por eso la fue a despertar.

-No entres en pánico, nada está mal, pero necesitas venir afuera.- dijo Harry con su voz más calmada.

Hermione salió de la cama y se puso su chaqueta encima junto a los zapatos, siempre dormía vestida en caso de que tengan que salir rápidamente y siguió a Harry afuera de la tienda.

La cierva dejo de moverse esperando que Harry volviera, la cual inclino la cabeza cuando lo vio y comenzó a caminar en la línea de los arboles nuevamente.

-Creo que quiere que la siga.- Harry le dijo a Hermione.

-Bueno, pero voy a ir contigo, solo por si acá.- demando Hermione, cruzando sus brazos y retándolo con la mirada.

-Está bien, pero ponte detrás de mí.- accedió Harry, ellos comenzaron a avanzar y Harry tomo la mano de Hermione sosteniéndola en todo momento, revelando en los más suaves toques lo conectado que estaban, él lo sentía cada vez que la tocaba.

Siguieron por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rio congelado, la cierva se volvió a mirarlos directamente bajando su cabeza desapareció tan rápido como apareció ante Harry.

-Bueno, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo, ¿Por qué diablos nos trajo hasta acá?- murmuro Harry...

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta se dio media vuelta y vio a Hermione mirando hacia el centro del rio congelado, "Creo que es por eso" apunto a una cosa plateada en el fondo.

-La espada.- grazno Harry.

Inmediatamente apunto con su varita al hielo y conjunto "Diffindo", cortando el hielo en un hoyo lo suficientemente grande como para caber en él.

-Harry te vas a congelar- chillo Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿hasta ahora ha funcionado algo solo convocándolo?, Estoy en un punto que sé que todo será difícil, entonces solo voy a ir a buscarla y traerla.- dijo Harry cerrando el asunto.

-Bueno, pero sácate el relicario, es endemoniado y hará algo para que no lo destruyamos, no puedes tenerlo alrededor de tu cuello mientras nadas para buscar algo que lo destruirá.-

Harry se sacó el relicario, "No te lo pongas, solo tenlo cerca, si hay algún problema solo puedes tenerlo de la cadena".

-Bueno, no me lo pondré.- murmuro Hermione.

Harry se sacó la chaqueta, polera y el pantalón, los doblo y puso el relicario encima de la ropa, tomo una profunda respiración y salto hacia el agua, nadando a buscar la espada.

Hermione miro hacia otro lado mientras él se desvestía, considerando su condición eso no tenía sentido, sin embargo aún había cierto pudor. Se dio vuelta cuando escucho un soplas en el agua y vio a Harry nadando hacia el fondo del lago.

-¿Hermione?

Hermione se mantuvo recta mientras la voz la llamaba.

-Ron, ¿Cómo… quiero decir… Ron, eres realmente tú?- Hermione pregunto.

-Sí, Hermione, soy yo.- replico Ron con una sonrisa.

-Pruébalo, ¿Qué pieza de ajedrez fui cuando estábamos tratando de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal?- demando Hermione, usando su propia pregunta de seguridad y levantando su varita al frente de la cara de Ron.

-Tú fuiste la torre, Mione, baja tu varita- respondió Ron calmadamente.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- pregunto Hermione.

-¿Con esto?- Ron saco el Des iluminador que Dumbledor le había heredado.

Explica.- ordeno Hermione, ella solo estaba aliviada de verlo vivo a y salvo, pero seguía furiosa con él por haberlos dejado hace siete semanas.

-Lo hare cuando tú y Harry estén juntos. ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿Qué están haciendo en medio del bosque en la mitad de la noche?-pregunto Ron.

-Oh por dios Harry!- Hermione corrió hacia el hielo y miro hacia abajo, Harry tenía la espada en la mano pero no podía subir.

-Ron, algo está mal, rápido- grito Hermione.

Ron se sacó toda la ropa y los zapatos y se tiro al rio, usando sus largas piernas para empujar las ramas que Harry tenía alrededor lo más rápido que pudo.

El tomo a Harry y la llevo hacia arriba, con la ayuda de Hermione lo subieron y sacaron del agua.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Hemione grito, mientras sus manos le tocaban la cara y el cabello y el trataba de respirar de nuevo.

-Estoy bien, había algo rodeando la espada y quede atrapado- explico Harry mientras tosía agua.

-Pero, espera, como me sacaste, Hermione no deberías haber entrado en el agua.- grito Harry entrando en pánico, pero eso cambio cuando se dio cuenta que lo único mojada en Hermione era su polero.

Hermione sonrió y dio un paso al lado para que Harry pudiera ver. El miro y Ron estaba al frente de él, tofo mojado y tratando de respirar después de haber estado en el agua congelada.

-¿Cómo…Cuando…Que?- Harry estaba extremadamente confundido.

-Voy a explicarlo, pero primero tenemos que destruir el Horrocrux, tenemos la espada así que ¿Quién quiere tener el honor?- Ron replico levantando la espada.

-Deberías ser tú- deicida Hermione, empujado la espada, Harry tomo el relicario y lo dejo en el suelo mientras se vestía.

-No, tu hazlo Mione, yo solo lo voy a arruinar.- dijo Ron mientras le trataba de dar la espada a Hermione de nuevo.

-Ella no estaba ni cerca de eso.- anuncio Harry.

Hermione capto la rabia en la voz de Harry, ella sabía porque él estaba tratando de protegerla y al bebe pero Ron no sabía nada de eso, ella necesitaba calmar a Harry.

-Vamos Ron, considerando la terrible forma en que te afectaba, deberías ser tu.- ella explico haciendo la situación mucho más amigable.

Ron tomo la espada y la levanto con ambas manos, "Le tendré que hablar para que se abra, no sé qué hará o dirá, pero ni es parecido al diario, no será para nada amigable, solo ignóralo y rómpelo. Harry le dijo a Ron y él sostuvo la espada más firmemente listo para lo que se venía.

Harry empezó a hablar y automáticamente el relicario se abrió y tiro un rayo de magia hacia arriba.

La voz de Voldemort salió de la pequeña pieza e de oro lanzando un dolor a la espina dorsal de Hermione. Harry corrió y vio si estaba bien, en la aparto mientras Voldemort seguía hablándole a Ron y ponía su mano en el abdomen de ella como si de esa manera pudiese proteger al bebe un poco más.

"Ronald Weasley… ellos no te quieres aquí Ronal… tu sabes que es verdad… ellos estaban mejor sin ti" una muralla de humo empezó a salir del relicario y le dio forma a una imagen.

Eso mostraba a Hermione acostada junto a Harry con su cabeza en su pecho y Harry los daba vuelta mientras la besaba, Hermione tocaba a Harry y la voz de Voldemort continuaba "ellos nunca te han querido".

-Ron, no lo escuches, rómpelo!- grito Harry a Ron.

Ron hizo todo su esfuerzo y quebró el relicario en mil pedazos. Parecía que soltó toda su ira y rabia guardada por los últimos seis meses de búsqueda en cada pequeña pieza del relicario roto.

Harry se paró y ayuda a Hermione a levantarse, la puso detrás de el cuándo Ron se dio una vuelta aun con la espada en sus manos y su pecho se agrandaba como si estuviese respirando muy profunda y duramente.

-Eso solo fue el relicario, no me harían eso, sé que solo fue el relicario.- murmuro Ron ya más tranquila, mucho más que los dos enfrente de él.

-Oh, demonios no ahora.- -murmuro Hermione, ella empujo lejos la mano de Harry que la sostenía y se dio vuelta a vomitar.

Harry automáticamente la ayudo y le sobaba la espalda mientras ella se componía, cuando finalmente ella pudo componerse, él puso una mano en su abdomen como se había vuelto un hábito en la semana y le pregunto si ella realmente estaba bien.

-Qué demonios Harry- pregunto Ron lleno de enojo por la clara intimidad que ambos tenían.

Harry le movió un mecho detrás de la oreja a Hermione y dijo "Mione, tenemos que decirle".

Hermione comenzó a temblar y movió su cabeza mirando a Harry y a Ron, ella bajo su cabeza, no podía mirar a Ron, no cuando ambos sabían que realmente lo iban a herir.

"Hermione está embarazada."

**Uffff, esto se viene bueno!**

**Nuevamente gracias a las personas que están leyendo este Fanfic, así no siento que solo gasto mi tiempo traduciendo, pero no les haría daño dejar un review. **

**Hay momentos en que me cuesta un poco traducir ya que las expresiones en ingles no son las mismas que en español, cambian algunos modismos pero tarto de hacerlo de la mejor manera posible, si ustedes tienen algún problema para entender por favor escriban y así lo puedo hacer mejor. **


	6. Chapter 5, Explanations

Capitulo cinco: Explanations.

Ron lanzo la espada en el mojado piso del bosque, se dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos.

-¿Qué, Solo te iras de nuevo?, eso solo es tan típico en ti Ron, correr cuando las cosas se ponen duras, esa es la razón por la que esto paso en primer lugar.- Harry grito.

Ron paro y se mantuvo recto por un momento. Hermione dio un paso adelante pero Harry la tiro hacia atrás de él moviendo su cabeza.

-Tú me estas culpando a mí. Tú me estas culpando por el hecho de que te metiste con la chica que amo desde que tenía once años. Te diré algo amigo, vamos a arreglar las cosas aquí y ahora, hombre a hombre.- Ron tiro su varita lejos y se movió para quedar cara a cara con Harry.

Harry dejo su varita con Hermione.

-Harry no, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Hermione susurro furiosa.

-Él lo necesita y yo también- susurro Harry de vuelta, él esperaba que esta forma masoquista de dejar que Ron lo venciera pudiera mitigar un poco de la culpa que sentía. – Por favor no te pongas en el medio Hermione, él nunca se perdonara si te llega a herir.-

-Me iré a la tienda, no veré esto.- dijo Hermione irritada dejando que entendieran que ella estaba claramente convencida que este acto barbárico no serviría para nada. Recogió la varita de Ron y volvió caminando al campamento.

-Ven entonces.- le grito Harry a Ron.

Ron le propicio un golpe en la nariz de Harry causando que sus anteojos se rompieran algo igual que su nariz.

La sangre empezó a salir de la nariz de Harry, corriendo por sus dedos Ron le pego otra vez en la cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste Harry?- dijo Ron golpeándolo de nuevo.- Tu sabias como me sentía por ella, tus sabias.-decía mientras la pelea continuaba y Harry perdía su temperamento y le pego a Ron en el estómago.

Ron se cayó mientras Harry tiraba sangre "¿Cómo pudiste abandonarla?- Harry grito de vuelta.- ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme a mí?, se suponía que éramos los mejores amigos, por todo lo que tu sabia podríamos haber muerto en las últimas siete semanas. ¿Acaso te preocupaste?,

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PREOCUPABA.- la voz de Ron despertó a todo el bosque.

-Mira Ron, no queríamos que esto pasara y enserio no queríamos que Hermione quedara embarazada, tenemos una guerra que ganar y líderes que seguir, ¿estás con nosotros o te vas a ir?- pregunto Harry con un aire de dar una finalidad al problema.

-Obviamente que me quedo, idiota, es mi guerra tanto como es tuya, pero nunca les perdonare esto Harry, cuando esto termine, no sé si los quiero volver a ver de nuevo.- dijo Ron más calmado y comenzó a dirigirse en la dirección que Hermione camino.

Harry lo siguió, después de arreglar sus lentes, tomo la espada y el relicario roto, la varita de Ron y su ropa que aún no se había puesto.

Harry avanzo primero cuando estaban cerca del campamento porque el sabia donde estaba la tienda y Ron no.

-Ron, deberías ponerte ropa seca, aún tengo ropa tuya en mi bolsa.- murmuro Hermione.

-No me hables.- le dijo entre dientes- yo tomare la primera guardia, me pueden decir todo lo que necesite saber mañana.- sin más que decir Ron salió de la tienda y se sentó cerca del fuego.

-Tu nariz está rota Harry y tu labio cortado, ven aquí.- ella susurro y paso su varita enfrente de la nariz de Harry y conjuro "episkey".

-Y, ¿él se quedara?- pregunto Hermione.

-SIP, pero el ambiente no será para nada amigable, por lo menos no hasta que él se calme un poco. Con ron eso puede tomar un largo tiempo.-

-Lo merecemos.- remarco Hermione- aunque nunca dijo nada era implicado por sus acciones que el sentía algo, igual que yo lo hacía lo mismo.

-¿Realmente lo merecemos?, bueno, Hermione desde antes que me digieras que estas embarazada estaba sintiendo cosas después de esa noche. Ahora que sé que estas embarazada siento cosas mucho más fuerte, Hay algo entre nosotros.- dijo lentamente Harry.

-Harry tu amas a Ginny, sé que lo haces. Nosotros estuvimos juntos por seis meses al principio en Grimmauld Place y ahora en esta tienda y tus instintos masculinos están jugando con tu mente.- dijo Hermione negando todo lo que Harry había dicho.

-No Hermione, eres una mujer hermosa, tendría que estar ciego para no verlo, no estoy ciego he estado desarrollando sentimientos por ti y no se van a ir.- dijo susurrando la última parte, él no quería hostigar a Ron aún más.

-Harry, yo… solo vamos a dormir, estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera me puedo mantener en pie.- respondió Hermione.

Hermione fue a la cama después de sentirse como si hubiesen pasado horas desde que Harry la despertó. Harry fue a la litera de arriba en la parte opuesta de la casa y paso horas viendo como Hermione se quedaba dormida justo al momento que el sol salió nuevamente.

Sí. Definitivamente tenía sentimientos por ella.

Después de algunas horas de sueño Harry fue rudamente despertado por Ron. "Levántate, tenemos cosas de las que hablar".

Harry grazno y tiro sus sabanas, para salir de la cama, su cara, brazos y piernas dolían por el frio del día anterior.

-Hermione debería estar aquí también.- apunto Harry.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que vendrá una vez que ella termine de vomitar.- dijo Ron.

-¿Otra vez?, esa pobre chica no ha tenido un descanso en toda la semana.- dijo Harry rápidamente mientras salía a verla para ver si la podía ayudar en algo,

La encontró sentada en el frio piso con las manos sobre su cabera.- ¿Hermione, estas bien?

-Me siento terrible, no puedo sostener nada, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pelear en una guerra si no tengo energía para mantenerme en pie?- murmuro Hermione, sus ojos se volvieron viscos y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas nuevamente.

-Aun puedes ir con la Orden, Ron y yo podemos seguir la búsqueda.- sugirió Harry.

Ella le dio una de esas miradas, las que conocía desde hace años y decían "si lo sugieres de nuevo, te voy a estrangular".

-Okay, por ahora tenemos que decirle a Ron lo que ha pasado desde que se fue- le dijo Harry, poniendo un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y otra en su espalda para sostenerla.

-Harry, bájame.- chillo Hermione.

-Tú no estás bien, necesitas darme ese libro y dejarme leerlo, no creo que todo esto sea normal. Argumento Harry.

El cargo hasta que entraron a la tienda y Ron se paró con los ojos lleno de rabia, el de repente volvió a sus sentidos y se sentó, ignorándolos mientras Harry sentaba a Hermione en el banco.

-Harry, pude haber caminado, solo me sentía un poco débil.- protesto ella de nuevo.

-Una vez que discutamos la reciente situación con Ron quiero ver ese libro- reitero Harry.

-¿Podemos terminar con esta conversación?- dijo Ron enojado.

Harry se resistió en su impulso de golpear a Ron y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, porque no queremos que alguien más pueda encontrarnos.- chasqueó Harry. Si Ron quería ser un idiota sentimental cuando sus mejores amigos estaban sufriendo, él podría soportar el temperamento de Harry.

-No se preocupen nadie más los encontrara en su nido de amor, los encontré con esto.- Ron remarco pesadamente la primera parte y mostro el Desilumindaor.

Ron continuo antes de que lo interrumpieran- "Estaba escondido en un Pub, tenía una habitación para dormir y estaba prendiendo y apagando el desiluminador cuando una luz salió y se rehusaba a entrar de nuevo, escucho una voz y entre en pánico, si soy honesto pero seguía diciendo mi nombre, así que me pare y la luz quiso entrar. Entonces escuche la voz directamente en mi cabeza, deje el Pub y me aparecí donde termine frente a Hermione en el rio congelado."

Harry y Hermione estaban callados, Harry estaba internamente debatiéndose que preguntar primero ¿Qué Pub?, ¿La voz de quién?, ¿Qué sabia de los demás?

Hermione pregunto primero, ¿la voz de quien Ron? ¿Dumbledor?.

-No, la tuya.- Ron casi susurro, - no importa ahora, obviamente.

-Oh, Ron... Yo…- Hermione no sabía que decir.

-Hermione, no lo hagas.- Ron paro a Hermione y ella bajo la mirada.

Harry tomo el control mientras Hermione se quedaba mirando la mesa, "Bueno, nosotros hemos tenido un par de experiencias cercanas a la muerte, primero Bathilda Bagshot está muerta, la fuimos a buscar pensando que sabía dónde estaba la espada y Nagini estaba en su cuerpo. Esa maldita serpiente nos trató de matar pero logramos escapar justo cuando Volde…"

-NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE, es tabo. Así es como los Mortifagos nos rastrearon en Tottenham Court Road. Diciendo su nombre inmediatamente los alerta y ellos vienen a investigar quién se atreve a decir su nombre.- Ron grito parando a Harry.

-Bueno, entonces, está bien, no importa, tomamos el libro de Rita Skeeter el que escribió sobre Dumbledor, dentro de él había un símbolo que habíamos visto antes, pero no recordamos donde, Hermione encontró el mismo símbolo en una tumba en el Valle de Godric y me lo mostro en una hoja del libro que Dumbledor le heredo.

-¿Los cuentos de Beedle y el Bardo?- pregunto Ron- ese solo es un libro de niños, no encontraremos nada importante en el- tosió Ron.

-No era parte del libro Ronald, estaba dibujado en el.- chaqueo Hermione.

-Bueno, no importa, nos dimos cuenta que yo si había visto el símbolo en una parte y fuimos a la casa de Luna Lovegood, los Mortifagos se habían llevado a Luna, pero Xenophilius no nos dijo inmediatamente eso, él nos mintió y los llamo mientras estábamos en la casa y esperaba que así dejaran ir a Luna, con mucha suerte escapamos por segunda vez en dos días.- dijo Harry.

Hermione tomo la explicación, se estaba sintiendo extremadamente incomoda y decidió hacer las cosas más rápido, "el papa de Luna nos dijo que mucha gente creía en que el cuento de Los Tres Hermanos era una historia real, la razón por la que vi el símbolo den la rumba es porque era la tumba de uno de los tres hermanos. Depuse de mucho discutir en la semana pasaba pensamos que debe ser cierto y pensamos que Harry tiene uno de los objetos descritos en la historia.

-¿Qué objetos? Pregunto Ron, intrigado y desesperadamente trataba de que no se le notara.

-En la historia la muerte le da a cada hermano un objeto, Las Reliquias de la Muerte, una varita que no puede ser vencida, una piedra que puede resucitar a las muertes y una capa que se puede esconder de la muerte.

-¿Y tú piensas que la capa de Harry es la misma que de la historia?- objeto Ron.

-Sí, y pienso que está detrás de la varita, lo he visto en su mente, él ha estado buscando información en Gregorovitch, el hacedor de varitas. El uso la Legilimencia en el y vio una visión de un joven robando la varita, vi una foto del mismo hombre en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot y en el libro, es Geller Grindelwald.

Hermione salto de nuevo, "pensamos que Tu-Sabes-Quien está detrás de Grindelwald y trata de encontrar la varita y si lo encuentra antes de que destruyamos a los Horrocruxes entonces no importa lo que a hagamos porque Harry no podrá vencerlo en una pelea."

-Entonces ¿tenemos que encontrar dos Horrocruxes más y matar a Nagini antes de que encuentre la varita? Bueno eso es increíble, ¿tenemos alguna pista al menos?- pregunto Ron consternado.

Harry asintió justo en el momento que Hermione salía rápidamente a vomitar de nuevo.

-¿Exactamente como planeas seguir con la búsqueda y pelear cuando ella está en ese estado?- grazo Ron.

-Ron, no tengo ninguna idea.

**Bueno chicos este es el quinto capítulo, son 17 así que quedan solo 12. Tratare de subir uno por día o dos, todo depende de mis estudios, me da risa hacer esto porque aun no sé si las personas siguen leyendo estos Fanfic o soy la única obsesionada aun con Harmonie. **


	7. Chapter 6, Taboo

Capitulo seis: Taboo.

Ellos pasaron los siguientes días en tratar de encontrar una rutina, quien toma las guardias de la noche, del día, etc. y en como proseguir con la búsqueda.

Ron pasaba mucho tiempo solo, se rehusaba a dormir en su vieja cama y tampoco quería estar solo en un lugar con Harry por eso tomo el pequeño lugar que tenía Hermione en la tienda y forma una especie de guarida para que ninguno pudiera verlo.

Hermione y Harry hacían su mejor esfuerzo por hacer del ambiente un lugar amigable pero la frustración con la búsqueda y los elevados niveles hormonales de Hermione hacían todo imposible en algunos momentos que solo discutían y se lanzaban terribles palabras de un lugar a otro.

Harry estaba en la tienda leyendo el libro del sanador cuando Ron estaba en su cuarto y Hermione estaba haciendo guardia- que ella insistía en hacerla cada vez que Harry sugería que no debía- .

Él quería llevar a Hermione con un sanador para revisar que todo estuviera bien pero no era posible, los únicos lugares que él conocía era y a Madame Pomfrey en Hogwarts, ninguno era remotamente posible de ir y el sabía que Hermione podía estar hablándole del peligro que conllevaría ir por horas y horas si se atrevía a mencionarlo.

El libro aclaraba sus dudas pero también hacia que se preocupara mucho más por las constantes nauseas matutinas, porque cuando empezó a leer las cosas que una mujer embarazada debería hacer como comer ciertos tipos de comida, tomar pociones pensaba en como la búsqueda podía afectarla a Hermione y a su bebe no nato.

Mientras las semanas avanzaban, Harry era mejor encontrando comida, se rehusaba a llegar a la tienda hasta encontrar algo que pudiesen comer, Ron salía mucho más de la habitación pero aún no hablaba más allá de lo justo y necesario. La atmosfera era apenas tolerable.

Hermione ya no vomitaba cada cosa que comía, hasta el punto que podía pasara algunos días sin estar enferma, lo cual hacia que su ánimo mejorara considerablemente.

Antes de que ellos supieran que estaba pasando, dos meses se fueron y el clima empezó a cambiar mientras entraba el mes de marzo.

"Hermione, tu barriga realmente ha crecido" – remarco Harry tratando de sonar normal no como si la hubiese estado mirando por horas.

"-Si, lose, tuve que expandir mágicamente toda mi ropa"- murmuro Hermione de vuelta, su cabeza estaba en el libro que se sabía de memoria, a lo largo y a lo ancho.

"Hermione, ¿porque estás leyendo Historia de Hogwarts de nuevo?, te lo debes saber mejor que su autor.- le pregunto Harry.

"Estaba esperando que algo saltara del libro y nos diera alguna locación de un Horrocrux. Voldemort tenía serios problemas con la es…." – Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y su mandíbula se cayó.

Los ojos de Harry se ampliaron, sus cabezas se giraron al momento que Ron entre con su varita en la mano. "cuatro carroñeros y Fenrir Greyback se acaban de aparecer justo en el límite de los encantamientos." Murmuro rápidamente Ron.

"Hermione dijo el Taboo"- respondió Harry la no preguntada pregunta de Ron.

-"¿Ron, ellos saben que estamos aquí?- pregunto urgida Hermione, guardando los libros y otras posesiones que estaban en la tienda rápidamente en su bolsa.

"Están mirando alrededor, no encuentran a quien dijo el nombre"- Ron describió la escena desde la entrada de la tienda en donde tenía su cabeza asomada.

"Bueno, tenemos que empacar y salir de aquí lo más silenciosamente posible sin disturbar los encantamientos, Harry, Ron desarmen la tienda y sean lo más silenciosos posibles por si algún encantamiento falla." – ordeno Hermione mientras iba a la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- siseo Harry.

-Estamos atrás de tres líneas, voy a ir a ver si podemos aparecernos en algún lado sin que ellos nos escuchen."- Respondió rápidamente Hermione antes de irse corriendo hacia afuera.

"Mejor hacemos lo que dice, la escuche volviéndose loca contigo el otro día"-murmuro Ron.

"Ella solo está un poco hormonal, el libro dice que es normal.- respondió Harry. Ellos salieron y rápidamente empezaron a sacar los clavos de la tierra y vieron como mágicamente la tienda se desarreglo y quedo pequeña.

-Harry ¿Por qué siempre te quedas mirándola?- pregunto Ron

Harry quedo sorprendido con la pregunta de Ron pero respondió inmediatamente "no hay porque mentir, tengo fuertes sentimientos por ella y ella, bueno es mi hijo ahí adentro…"

Ron asintió. El no sabía que otra cosa decir y porque pregunto en primer lugar.

-Pueden dejar de hablar y venir para acá- les siseo Hermione en la punta de las tres líneas, ella estaba casi afuera de la barrera de encantamientos y Fenrir Greyback empezó a olfatear el aire muy cerca de ella.

-"No podemos caminar fuera de la barrera y si nos aparecemos y ellos nos escuchan ellos podrían seguirnos, la única cosa que puedo pensar es aparecernos y después aparecernos de nuevo. Si ellos nos siguen se van a confundir".-

-¿Quién lidera?- pregunto Ron.

-Yo, aparecerse dos veces puede causar desorientación en el mejor de los casos y estamos bajo presión y estoy embarazada, así que es mejor para mi ser la que vea el destino. – explico rápidamente Hermione.

Harry le agarro fuertemente la mano a Hermione mientras ella le estiraba la mano a Ron. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se imaginó claramente el lugar de destino. Mientras se aparecían en el lugar sintió una fuerte puntada en la barriga. Llegaron a una playa. Harry sentía como si su cabeza tuviese un látigo a su alrededor pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Hermione volvió a saltar y llegaron una oscura área rodeada de árboles.

"¿Hermione, estas bien?, él bebe… Harry la agarro e inmediatamente la abrazo fuertemente.

"Estoy bien Harry, creo que el bebe está bien, pero me estas sofocando"- murmuro Hermione con una voz apagada por el pecho de Harry.

"Perdón"- Harry la dejo ir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.

"Hagamos los encantamientos ¿está bien_?- le dijo Hermione, se dio vuelta para ver a Ron que ya estaba caminando alrededor para hacer los hechizos de protección.

"Harry, por favor anda y habla con él. No puedo soportarlo más"- le rogo Hermione.

Harry asintió y fue donde Ron, le puso una mano en su hombro para detenerlo de seguir caminando. Hermione se dio vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad y empezó a armar la tienda que tenía en la bolsa.

El libro del sanador se cayó y Hermione deicidio que tal vez debería buscar una forma de revisar como estaba él bebe, después de todo se habían aparecido mucho y ella no había tenido ninguna revisión.

Ella saco la tienda y usando su varita para que tuviera el tamaño correcto puso los clavos y llamo a los chicos, "¿pueden terminar ustedes con los encantamientos de protección?"

Ambos asintieras, ella tomo el libro y entro.

Ron continuo caminando alrededor del largo círculo, haciendo los encantamientos alrededor de la tienda mientras Harry luchaba con que cosa debería decir.

"Ron, entiendo que estés enojado, quiero decir no sería normal si tu no lo estuvieras pero hemos sido amigos cerca de ocho años, yo solo no quiero perder nuestra amistad por algo que nunca quise que pasara, yo…"

Ron levanto su mano, "Harry, ¿entiendes que la chica a la que amo está caminando alrededor con tu hijo adentro?, ¿Entiendes que ella nunca podrá ser mía?, el hombre que dice ser mi mejor amigo la dejo fuera de mi alcance ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que perdonar eso?

"No lo sé hermano, pero sé que ella te extraña, ella extraña nuestra amistad, creo que a veces ella extraña hasta discutir contigo, y yo también lo extraño". Replico Harry seriamente.

"Harry, me dijiste ni siquiera hace media hora que tienes fuertes sentimientos por ella, ¿supuestamente los tengo que ver convertirse en pareja y tener un bebe y todo lo que yo quería con ella?, Ron enumero, su voz empezó a chillar mientras hablaba.

"Bueno, está bien, si tengo sentimientos por ella, pero ella no ha respondido a esos sentimientos, no sé qué va a pasar entre nosotros o si es que va a pasar algo, solo no quiero perder nuestra amistad y ella tampoco."- Harry termino la conversación ahí, ellos ya habían hecho los hechizos alrededor de la tienda y ambos querían entrar a descansar.

Al momento en que Harry entro escucho un fuerte ruido desde la habitación.

"HERMIONE! ¿Dónde ESTAS?", grito Harry cuando no la vio inmediatamente, el sonido desconocido le dio dolores de estómago.

"Aquí", Hermione lo llamo desde la habitación con el camarote que Hermione y Harry básicamente compartían.

Harry y Ron ambos con las varitas en manos llegaron a la habitación dispuestos a pelear con cualquier hechizo que estaba causando ese raro trompeteo.

"Bajen sus varitas y escuchen", les dijo calmadamente Hermione, ella estaba acostada con su chaqueta abierta y su polera arriba de su pequeña pero bien visible panza de embarazada.

"Hermione ¿Qué demonios es eso?, pregunto Ron, mirando alrededor muy confundido.

"Escucha tonto, es el latido del bebe"- sonrió Hermione y dejo su varita quieta mientras Harry se arrodillaba y ponía una mano en su panza.

"Oh"- respondió Ron.

El vio como sus dos amigos disfrutaban el sonido del latido de su hijo aun no nacido, él pensó sobre las cosas que Harry dijo momentos antes, el sabio que Harry nunca lo hubiese hecho apropósito, y sabía que aun necesitaba tiempo para superar su traición pero no quería perder a sus amigos tampoco, el toco el hombro de Harry y los dejo solos.

"Estaba muy preocupada, nos aparecimos dos veces, el libro se cayó de mi bolsa y lo mire para ver si había una forma de revisar sin que un sanador lo hiciera y conjure el hechizo para escuchar el latido, no sabía cómo no lo había revisado antes"- susurro calmadamente Hermione.

"Hemos leído tanto que no es sorpresa que algo se nos haya escapado, Mione"- replico Harry- "Hermione, lo que dije la noche que Ron volvió lo sentía, enserio tengo sentimientos por ti, quiero más que el extraño escenario que tenemos ahora, sé que tal vez no salga de esta guerra pero si quiero estar contigo, contigo y mi bebe".

Hermione ceso el hechizo y puso du varita de lado, puso sus manos sobre las de Harry en su panza "también tengo sentimientos por ti Harry".

"Enserio, tu siempre me evitabas cuando te decía algo, pensaba que tal vez… no lo se… pensaba que era solo yo"- dijo Harry sin poder esconder su sonrisa de la cara.

"Tengo sentimientos por ti, solo que no lo he pensado mucho, tal vez no salgamos de esto"- razono Hermione.

Harry se paró del piso y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, el tentativamente dejo un beso en sus labios, "Tu y él bebe saldrán de esto, me asegurare de eso".

Esa noche los tres se sentaron frente al fuego y comieron el pescado que voluntariamente Ron se ofreció a traer cuando Hermione les explico que ella los trajo a Hampstead Heatch y que habías muchos pescados y tal vez podían pescar alguno.

"Hermione porque nos llevaste a una playa llena de muggles antes. Si alguien nos notaba hubiésemos sido expuestos" pregunto lo que anteriormente había molestado a Harry.

"Era el sur en Marzo, no esperaba que estuviera llena, tiene que ser findesemana osino esa playa estará completamente vacía.- explico Hermione.

"Shhh...", los callo Ron, sus ojos estaban enfocados directamente en un punto y sus dos amigos se voltearon a mirar.

Los mismos cuatro carroñeros estaban apuntando con sus varitas al trio y Fenrir Greyback estaba sonando sus dientes.

**OMG. Esto se está poniendo bueno… Por favor si leen un review no las matara… **


	8. IMPORTANTE

**Hola chicos y chicas...**

**Este no es un capitulo nuevo, esta es una ****recomendación**** y exigencia jjaja...**

**Existe un Fanfic llamado "El Maestro de la Muerte" de Lessa Dragonlady ESTA EN MIS FAVORITOS Y TIENEN QUE LEERLO.**

**Es ****absolutamente****fantástico****, no esta terminado pero faltan solo 3 ****capítulos**** para el final y la autora actualiza cada dos semanas o cada semana, se van a morir en cuanto lo lean, yo lo sigo desde el comienzo y ****créanme**** que mi ****corazón**** se para cada vez que empiezo un nuevo capitulo y empieza a latir ****después**** de como dos horas, chicos este es uno de los mejores Fanfictions creados en esta pagina se los aseguro... asi que por favor no sigan perdiendo el tiempo y vayan a leerlo... ES UN HARMONIE. **

**No es igual a los demas, es fascinante, con incognitas, increible, emocionante, exquisito de leer, sinceramente creo que tienen que leerlo!. **


	9. Chapter 7, Malfoy Manor

Capitulo siete: Malfoy Manor.

Fenrir Greyback tenía fuertemente agarrado el cuello de Hermione mientras la arrastrada por el largo y oscuro camino a Malfoy Manor. Había dos carroñeros cerca y cada uno sostenía a Ron y a Harry.

Harry estaba luchando fuertemente, tratando de llegar hasta Hermione para protegerla a ella y al bebe, con cada pestañeo que el tenia de Hermione delante de él, Greyback que tenía una mano en su estómago le enterraba las uñas en su estómago.

Ron continuamente pateaba a los dos carroñeros que los sostenían, finalmente cuando alcanzaba a uno se ganaba un puñetazo en la cara que quedaba como una marca purpura al momento de entrar en el vestíbulo.

El vestíbulo de la Mansión era oscuro, las murallas eran de un deprimente color gris y las cortinas eran tan gruesas y oscuras que casi no permitían que entrara la luz. El trio fue arrastrado hasta el comedor donde los carroñeros los tiraron a los pies de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy.

Draco estaba estático en la parte de atrás de la habitación, él no podía levantar la mirada y tenía sus ojos mirando fijamente el suelo. Su cabello estaba inusualmente desordenado y su polera estaba rota. Estaba casi irreconocible como el chico elegante y firme que conocieron hace muchos años en Hogwarts.

"Oh, oh , oh ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, Bellatrix alzo su chillona voz. La cabeza de Harry azoto el suelo una vez que Lucius Malfoy fijo su mirada en Bellatrix la cual estaba mirando fijamente a la redonda barriga de Hermione.

"Miren amigos, la asquerosa sangre sucia esta por expandir su sangre contamina. Dime sangre sucia ¿Quién lo hizo, Potter o el traidor de sangre?, continuo Bellatrix.

Hermione miro a Bellatrix desafiante y no respondió.

"El señor oscuro estará tan complacido", la voz de Bellatrix era casi reverencial cuando hablaba de Voldemort. "Pero hasta que él llegue tu eres mía, para jugar un poco".

Los ojos de Bellatrix se enfocaron en la espada que estaba en una de las manos de un carroñero y su semblante juguetón cambio instantáneamente. "¿Dónde consiguieron eso? ¿Cómo la consiguieron? RESPONDEME!, ella apunto su varita justo en la barriga de Hermione.

Hermione tirito pero se quedó en silencio.

"Bueno, si no vas a admitirlo", chillo Bellatrix, ella tiro a Hermione al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, "Narcissa, lleva a los chicos al sótano, la Sangre Sucia y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla de chicas".

Ron y Harry patearon y gritaron, tratando de forzar a Narcissa y Lucius de que los dejaran ir, pero nada de lo que hicieran los iba a persuadir. Ellos fueron forzados a entrar a un sótano de piedra sin luz ni ventilación.

Tan rápido como los dos Malfoy subieron Ron saco el desiluminador y les dio un poco de luz. "Harry que vamos a hacer, ella va a herir a Hermione yo lo sé, al bebe también".

Harry abrió su boca para responder y decirle a Ron que no tenía ni idea pero fue calla dado por los gritos de Hermione que estaban encima de él.

Harry corrió a la reja de la habitación y la trato de abrir, su varita podría estar en las manos de los Mortifagos pero solo su fuerza bruta debería servir. "Ron ven, ayúdame"- grito, mientras los gritos de Hermione se volvían más y más frenéticos, agudos y dolorosos.

"Esto no va a funcionar, es puro metal", dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ellos se dieron vuelta y vieron al señor Ollivander enfrente de ellos. "Sr. Potter, esperaba nunca verlo aquí".

" debe haber algo que podamos hacer, magia sin varita, algo." Rogo Harry.

"No Harry, el Sr. Ollivander ha intentado todo", dijo Luna saliendo detrás del viejo mago.

"Luna, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto Ron.

"Estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa" respondió Luna.

Hermione grito de nuevo y Harry renovó su intento de abrir la puerta con la fuerza.

Un crack sonó detrás de ellos y las cuatro cabezas se dieron vuelta. "Dobby vino a salvar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos" dijo suavemente el pequeño elfo.

"Dobby, nunca había estado tan feliz de verte, ¿Puedes obtener nuestras varitas?, no podemos salir sin ellas" pregunto un Harry muy angustiado mientras los gritos de Hermione paraban. E silencio era peor que los gritos, ahora que no podía escucharla, no sabía si estaba viva o muerta.

"Dobby los puede sacar el mismo" anuncio el elfo, inflando su pecho.

"Bueno, se silencioso y saca al Sr. Ollivander y a Luna primero, llévalos a…" Harry trato de decir un lugar pero no podía pensar en uno.

"Shell Cottage, la casa de Bill y Fleur"- salto Ron.

Dobby asintió y tomo la mano de cada uno, con un suave "crack" desaparecieron y Harry volvió a la reja, "ella está muy callada".

¿Qué piensas que paso?- la voz de Ron era baja y preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero si algo le paso a Hermione o a mi bebe los matare con mis propias manos." Gruño Harry.

"Dobby se está tardando mucho, donde diablos esta"- susurro frenéticamente Ron.

Ellos escucharon un movimiento encima de ellos y dieron unos pasos atrás mientras alguien descendía por las escaleras. Ron le dio un clic al desiluminador y las luces desaparecieron.

"Quédense atrás" ordeno una persona mientras abría la reja. Colagusano camino hacia adentro con la mano afirmando fuertemente una varita y apuntándolos. "Pónganse contra la pared". Ordeno.

"Peter, por favor, tú y mi papa fueron amigos, me tienes que dejar ir"- rogo Harry.

"Cállate!, no puedo, él me va a matar"- la voz de Colagusano seguía sonando como la de una rata, incluso siendo humano hace cuatro años.

"¿Enserio quieres matar al hijo de James?, ¿al nieto de Lily?, piénsalo Peter", dijo Harry tratando de convencerlo. "Ellos se preocuparon por ti, confiaron en ti, los desilusionaste una vez, ¿enserio lo quieres hacer de nuevo?

Los hombros de Colagusano empezaron a temblar, Harry pudo ver lo que sus palabras le hacían a su mente "por favor Peter, mi bebe no merece morir", decía Harry tratando de usar todas las palabras conocimos para convencerlo de ayudarlo.

Colagusano lentamente bajo los brazos y dio un paso al lado, para dejarle libre el camino "no quise matar a tus padres, tú no sabes lo que hizo para convencerme, soy débil".

"Estas haciendo lo correcto, mi papa estaría orgu…" Harry no pudo terminar la oración ya que la mano de plata de Colagusano empezó a apretar el cuello de su dueño. Se volvió morado y Harry con Ron combinaron esfuerzos para tirar la mano pero no pasó nada, Peter Pettigrew se cayó y quedo quieto.

"Merlín, ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?- Exclamo Ron.

"No hay tiempo, vamos". Grito Harry mientras corría por las escaleras.

Ellos rodearon la esquina e hicieron su camino hacia el comedor y se quedaron estáticos en la sombra.

"Harry, no tenemos nuestras varitas, no podemos pelear con ellos"- susurro urgido Ron.

"Ruego el perdón de Harry Potter, las tengo"- Dobby llego al lado de Harry en la oscuridad.

"Eso explica que te tomo tanto tiempo"- dijo Ron mientras tomaba su varita de las manos de Dobby.

"Tu congela a los padres de Malfoy y amárralos, yo voy a pelear con Bellatrix y rescatar a Hermione. Dobby tienes que estás listo para sacarnos de aquí"- ordeno Harry.

Ron asintió y Dobby se hizo invisible.

Ellos miraron adentro del cuarto, tratando de encontrar algún destello de sus objetivos. Narcissa y Lucius estaban parados a diez pasos de la puerta apoyados en una muralla. Los ojos de Lucius miraban a Bellatrix, mientras Narcissa se veía verde. De lo que ella había sido testigo fue muy fuerte pero no podía apartar la mirada, era como un tren descarrilado.

Draco Malfoy estaba en el otro lado del cuarto, cerca de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban sobre su tía, él estaba en efecto enfermo. Harry estaba más que asustado de mirar a Hermione pero tuvo que luchar con su miedo y mirar hacia abajo, ella estaba inconsciente y sangre salía de su brazo.

"Mi bóveda es impenetrable, pequeña y miserable mierda" Bellatrix chillaba a alguien que no se veía "El Señor Oscuro te tendrá".

"Si es impenetrable no puedo explicar cómo", Harry reconoció la voz mientras caminaba a través de una inconsciente Hermione y vio a Griphook frente a Bellatrix.

"maldita sangre sucia. Creo que solo voy a matar a la asquerosa cosa que está creciendo en su interior"- dijo Bellatrix mientras apuntaba con su varita a la barriga de Hermione. Harry quedo estático en el cuarto justo cuando escucho un "cash" detrás de Bellatrix y el gigantesco candelabro caía a unos pasos de ella. Harry miro hacia arriba y vio a Dobby.

"Tu rata inmunda ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una bruja?- Lucius trato de tomar a Dobby pero el pequeño elfo con un chasquido se fue al lado de Ron "Tu no vas a herir a Harry Potter o a sus amigos".

"Greyback, mata a la chica".- ordeno Bellatrix mientras sostenía un cuchillo con la sangre de Hermione.

Cuando el hombre lobo se detuvo cerca de Hermione, Draco grito "No" y apretó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Greyback asfixiándolo. El corrió y tomo a una inconsciente Hermione y corrió al lado de Harry, Ron y Dobby.

Griphook tomo la oportunidad de escapar y siguió a Draco, escalando a la espalda de Harry.

Harry agarro la mano de Draco y el brazo de Dobby mientras el chasqueaba sus dedos. Un fuerte "crack" sonó mientras el pequeño elfo los aparecía lejos de Malfoy Manor.

Harry se encontró a su mismo en arena mojado con el sonido de las olas atrás de él. Se paró y corrió hacia Hermione que seguía en los brazos de Draco que estaba en el piso.

"No la pude dejar", seguía susurrando Draco mientras se mecía hacia adelante y atrás. Harry trato de mover los brazos de Draco y tomar a Hermione pero el rubio estaba completamente fuera de sí y seguía murmurando apretando más fuerte a Hermione.

"Malfoy por Merlín contrólate, tenemos que llevarla adentro", grito Harry al momento en que le pegaba una cachetada.

Draco despabiló y se paró con Hermione aun en sus brazos, ambos corrieron a la entrada de Shell Cottage, donde la puerta estaba abierta y Bill estaba parado con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"Harry rápido"- grito Ron.

Harry subió corriendo la colina para encontrar a Dobby en los brazos de Ron, Ron pozo gentilmente a Dobby en los brazos de Harry y se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo que estaba sosteniendo Bellatrix estaba incrustado en el pecho del elfo.

"Bellatrix tuvo que tirarlo mientras nos íbamos, lo trate de sacar pero seguía sangrando" explico Ron mientras Harry ponía al elfo más cerca de él.

"Dobby salvo a Harry Potter, Dobby salvo a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, que maravilloso es ser amigo de Harry Potter"- murmuro el elfo.

"Si Dobby, nos salvaste, nunca te podre agradecer lo suficiente"- Harry estaba llorando mientras sostenía a Dobby.

"No llore Harry Potter, Dobby es feliz de estar con sus amigos" el elfo dijo mientras exhalaba su último suspiro.

**Nota: Perdón por subir un capitulo que no era, pero sinceramente me parece importante recomendarles esa historia porque es fantástica y todos la deberían conocer, aquí está un nuevo cap. de regalo y en unas horas subiré otro por la espera. Gracias por leer. **


	10. Chapter 8, Shell Cottage

Capitulo ocho: Shell Cottage.

Ron tomo a Dobby de Harry; "Lo tendré todo el tiempo, ahora anda con ella".

Harry se paró y entro a la casa. Fleur estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina limpiando y esterilizando los cortes de la cara y brazos de Luna.

"Ella está arriba, Bill fue por ayuda, el rubio esta con ella".

Harry se fue de la cocina y subió corriendo por las escaleras, entrando al primer dormitorio que encontró.

Hermione estaba acostada sobre la cama, aun inconsciente y Draco estaba sentado al lado de ella con sus manos junto a las de ella.

"Malfoy ¿Qué está pasando?"- murmuro Harry, él se sentó en la cama cuando el cansancio por fin lo encontró, "Suéltale la mano"- gruño con una voz amenazadora.

Draco la soltó y murmuro un "lo siento".

"¿Qué está pasando? La salvaste, ¿Por qué?" Chasqueo Harry, abrumado por las posibilidades que Draco puede ser una persona encubierta.

"Vamos Harry, digo, mírala Esta embarazada".

"Sé muy bien que ella está embarazada. ¿Por qué de repente cambiaste tu creencia?- Harry ahora se encontraba entre medio de Draco y Hermione, forzando a Harry a echar su silla hacia atrás.

"No de repente Potter. Tú estabas en la torre de Astronomía esa noche, tú sabes que no pude, tú sabes que baje mi varita, no quiero seguirlo. No quiero ser un Mortifagos. Mi padre me hace sentir enfermo, mi madre está atascada en un matrimonio y una casa que lentamente la está matando. Vi a mi tía torturar a Granger y tome la primera oportunidad de escapar tan rápido como pude. Le di a Dobby sus varitas por Dios Santo"- los ojos de Draco pasaron de negro a gris en los segundos que le costó decir todo eso.

"¿Tú le diste a Dobby nuestras varitas?- murmuro Harry.

"Bueno, ustedes podías pelear fuertemente por ellas o sin ellas", chasqueo Draco "Potter, no tengo mucha información, pero te di todo lo que tengo, solo no me dejes, necesito mantenerme vivo y así sacar a mi madre."

"¿Qué nos puede decir que nos sea de ayuda?"- gruño Harry.

"Bueno, empezando se cómo los encontraron, se locaciones de Mortifagos, sé que hay algo en Hogwarts que él no quiere que encuentres. Él y sus Mortifagos están por todo el lugar y no tratando de enseñar"- replico Draco con una calma falsa.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Harry pudiera decir alfo y Bill entro con una linda joven bruja con rosadas mejillas y gran sonrisa, "Harry, Ruby está aquí para ver como esta Hermione".

"Ruby Harte, mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Potter"- Ruby le estiro la mano a Harry y la agito rápidamente, moviéndose para revisar a Hermione.

"¿Qué diablos le paso a esta chica?"- ella demando con su fuerte acento escoces mientras miraba a Hermione y tendida grito "Todo el mundo, afuera".

Draco y Bill se fueron pero Harry se quedó firme al lado de Hermione. "Harry, vamos, ella no la va a herir".

Harry se tomó otro momento antes de seguir a los otros dos hombres hacia el pasillo "¿Quién es ella?" demando inmediatamente Harry.

"Harry, cálmate, Ruby es una sanadora en y es miembro de la Orden, ella vera que Hermione y él bebe estén bien". Explico Bill, haciéndoles un gesto a los chicos para que bajaran.

"Nunca la vi en las reuniones"- argumento Harry.

"La orden ha ganado miembros desde que ustedes se fueron, la muerte de Dumbledor fue un shock para casi todos los magos de Inglaterra, ellos finalmente están entendiendo que Él ha vuelto y si ellos no pelean sus vidas serán un infierno nuevamente"- explico Bill con una voz calmada.

Harry marcho hacia avaho y paso por la cocina, abriéndole la puerta trasera a Ron. "Lo quiero enterrar, él se merece un funeral apropiado".

Ron asintió y siguió a Harry a través de la playa y subieron la colina. "No usare magia".

Ron asintió nuevamente, "Bill tiene algunas palas"

Harry dejo su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Ambos tomaron una pala cada uno y empezaron a cavar. Una vez que hicieron un hoyo lo bastante profundo Harry gentilmente deposito a Dobby en el y comenzaron a llenar el hoyo de nuevo. Ron se quedó a otras y fui a su amigo poniendo la tumba.

Ambos se dieron vuelta cuando Bill subió y les dijo "Ruby ha terminado, tienen que volver".

Ambos entraron a la casa y Harry corrió al cuarto, Ron espero escaleras abajo dejando atónitos a todos ya que Bill, Fleur y Draco habían asumido que él bebe era de él y no entendían porque no había subido.

Harry calladamente abrió la puerta y se deslizo adentro "¿Cómo está?".

"Afortunadamente está bien, igual que él bebe, ella solo esta exhausta, necesita dormir"- replico Ruby-"Hice todas las pruebas que le puedo hacer al bebe sin estar en y todo está bien, pero es muy pequeño en tamaño, Hermione necesita tomar una pociones ácido fólico y de hierro todos los días porque los niveles de hierro están muy bajos, aparte de eso, no sabría que pasaron en una tienda una parte del embarazo".

"Gracias Merlín".- finalmente Harry pudo respirar.

"Ahora, en cuanto a su brazo. Cualquier cosa que haya usado para cortar estaba envenenada o hechizada. No pude evitar que se creara cicatriz pero si pude detener el sangrado y ahora esta sanando. No puedo decir si la poción o la maldición la afecto porque tendría que examinar el ramo."- explico Ruby.

"Tenemos el arma, Bellatrix la tiro y mato al elfo que nos ayudó a escapare, el cuchillo esta abajo". Harry saco la varita de su bolsillo y conjunto "Acció".

El cuchillo entro a la habitación a través de la venta y Ruby lo agarro justo a tiempo, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y ella sonrió "Fui buscadora de Ravenclaw mientras estaba en la escuela". Ella respondió la silenciosa pregunta.

Ruby puro el cuchillo abajo en el velador y empezó a murmurar cosas mientras pasaba la varita encima de él. Harry se deslizo al lado de Hermione sentándose a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano. Ella apretó su mano en su suelo y el sintió un poco de alivio, aunque el sentimiento no duro mucho cuando Ruby se giró con las nuevas noticias.

"Esta envenenado, no es particularmente un veneno terrible pero si hará mas difícil que sane la herida, además de ello ella debería estar bien" el alivio era notorio en la voz de Ruby.

"Me quedar esta noche Harry, para asegurarme que no hay otros efectos que se muestren más tardes y así en la mañana podre revisarla nuevamente, sé que estaban haciendo algo importante osino no hubiesen desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero ella ya no puede viajar ¿está claro?"- Ruby sonrió cuando Harry asintió y salió del cuarto.

Harry se recostó al lado de Hermione y la atrajo hacia él y puso una mano encima de su panza, él estaba exhausto y completamente reacio a dejar su lado, así que se fue a dormir ahí mismo el lado de ella, él podía lidiar con todo el mundo en la mañana.

La mañana siguiente Harry fue despertado por alguien que le sacudía los hombros. El abrió los ojos y busco los lentes sobre el velador. Después de localizarlos se los puso y se dio cuenta que era Hermione el que lo había despertado, "¿Hay, como te sientes?"- el pregunto inmediatamente,

"Cansada"-dijo."¿Cómo salimos?, ¿qué ha pasado?

"Créelo o no Malfoy te saco"- Harry le dijo lentamente. Él se recostó nuevamente y tiro a Hermione cerca de él, "Dobby nos encontró en el sótano junto con el Sr. Ollivander y Luna, él nos trajo hasta aquí, que es la casa de Bill y Fleur por si acaso, y después volvió por nosotros. Malfoy solo te agarro, el corrió hacia mí y me dio la mano y después Dobby nos apareció hasta aquí, Griphook también está aquí"...

"¿Malfoy?, ¿Enserio?".- la voz de Hermione chillo de la sorpresa.

"Él dijo que ya no es un Mortifagos y que tomo su primera oportunidad de salir de ahí. Él no podía mirar cómo te lastimaban, tu embarazada lo saco de sus casillas. Yo le creo"- Harry resumió su conversación con Draco del día anterior.

Hermione puso una mano en su estómago, "¿Él bebe está bien?"- pregunto lentamente Hermione, ella estaba muy asustada de la respuesta para preguntar primero.

"Él bebe está bien, Bill trajo a una sanadora, es miembro de la orden, ella reviso que todo estuviera bien y se quedó en la noche para asegurarse que estaban bien, seguramente aun está aquí"- Harry sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Hermione.

"Luche contra la maldición tanto como pude, pero estaba tan asustada sobre lo que podría pasarle al bebe que yo…"- Hermione empezó a sollozar.

"Hay, tranquila, está bien, tu eres muy fuerte Hermione, y él bebe está absolutamente bien, déjame ir y traer a Ruby, ella puede decirte todo lo que necesitas saber, está bien"- Harry se paró de la cama dispuesto a bajar, pero antes le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione. Salió del cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo donde encontró a todo el mundo.

"Hermione despertó"- informo y Ruby inmediatamente se paró de su asiento y de escaleras arribas con una tostada aun en la mano.

"¿Cómo está?" -pregunto tranquilamente Ron.

"Exhausta, sensible, la trate de confortar pero creo que ella necesita escuchar de un sanador que él bebe está bien antes de poder relajarse"- murmuro Harry de vuelta.

Fleur le dejo un plato de huevos con tostadas enfrente de Harry y él se sentó, el oloroso desayuno le recordó que no había comido desde antes de ir a Malfoy Manor el día anterior.

El ataco el plato de comida. Malfoy estaba sentado mirando fijamente el plato como si tuviera formol.

"No esta envenenado, sabes". Ron gruño, no le gustaba tener a Draco aquí, el no creía en nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho a Harry y lo quería afuera.

"Ron, no seas idiota". Chillo Bill.

"Bueno, perdóname si no creo que alguien que nos molestó por siete años, el mismo chico que ayudo a matar a Dumbledor, vio la luz de repente" -grito Ron dejando la pequeña cocina.

"Permiso"- murmuro Harry al momento que separaba para seguirlo.

El corrió detrás de Ron y lo encontró en la tumba de Dobby, "Ron el saco a Hermione, le dio a Dobby nuestras varitas. Tal vez estaríamos muertos ahora si él no se hubiese entrometido, ¿puedes dejar de lado lo que paso en el colegio?".

"¿Cómo puedes dejar ir esas cosas?, El dejo que los Mortifagos mataran a Dumbledor, maldijo a Katia Bell. Llevo a Hagrid a Azkaban… ¿necesito seguir?, Él es Malfoy con un demonio."- Ron gruño mientras elegía una roca y la tiraba con fuerza hacia ninguna parte.

"SE QUIEN ES"- Grito de vuelta Harry. "¿Qué quieres que haga Ron?, ¿enviarlo a Malfoy Manor?, nosotros somos los buenos, no dejamos que la gente muera, no importa quien esa esa gente, y después de lo que hizo ayer eso es lo todo lo que lo espera en otro lado".

"No veo porque hay que protegerlo"- gruño Ron.

"No lo tenemos que proteger, yo elijo hacerlo, si no quieres hacerlo nadie te detiene aquí"- dijo Harry. "Además tiene información, podemos terminar esto, solo confía en mi"- dijo terminando la conversación.

"Bueno, pero una vez que él nos haya dicho todo se tiene que quedar en otro lugar, no voy a poner a mi hermano y a mi cuñada en riesgo por el"- dijo Ron muy molesto.

"Bueno, pregúntala a Bill o alguien de la orden si lo pueden proteger".- acordó Harry.

Ellos caminaron a la casa y Harry fue directo a la escalera, él se dio vuelta cuando Ron se detuvo "Vamos amigo, la debes querer ver".

Ron sonrió mientras sus orejas enrojecían, avergonzado de que todo el mundo en la habitación los vieran, el siguió a Harry arriba y espero al momento que Harry toco la puerta.

"Entren"- llamo Ruby y los dos chicos entraron.

"Harry, estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado, Ruby va a hacer un scan del bebe"- los ojos de Hermione estaban agrandados por la excitación que sentía al pensar que iba a ver a su bebe por primera vez.

"Err, tal vez deba esperar afuera".- dijo Ron mientras se daba una vuelta para irse.

"No te atrevas Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu estarás aquí y te pondrás a mi lado junto a Harry y veras esto osino que alguien te ayude porque voy a patear tu trasero"- dijo Hermione mientras sostenía fuertemente a Ron al lado de la cama.

Las originalmente rosadas orejas se convirtieron en unas rojas junto al resto de la cara de Ron que estaba parado al lado de Harry se sentó a un lado de Hermione y Harry al otro lado.

Ruby le subió la polera a Hermione y con varita apunto la gran barriga de Hermione. Ella empezó rápidamente a murmurar algo y una luz salió de la varita dejándolos encandilado a todos, una imagen se formó encima del estómago de Hermione mostrando al bebe.

"Aquí vamos, aquí está la cabeza, los abrazos, las piernas. Solo es un poco más pequeño de lo que debería, pero unas cuentas buenas comidas y tus pociones y todo va a estar bien. Por último, ven ese parpadeo"- pregunto Ruby y los tres asintieron.

"Es el Latido"- sonrió- "Ustedes tienen un muy fuerte pequeño bebe. Ha sobrevivido un infierno para estar con nosotros hoy".

"¿Nos puede decir que es?, ¿usted sabe, si es niño o niña?"- pregunto Ron, él no podía dejar de mirar la imagen enfrente de él, embalsamado con el pequeño bebe.

"No todavía, en algunas semanas"- respondió Ruby, escribiendo algunas notas en una pieza de papel.

"¿Puedo levantarme Ruby?, me volveré loca si tengo que estar acostada todo el tiempo"- Hermione pregunto después de que Ruby termino el Scan.

"Si, todo está bien, pero no puedes estar afuera mucho tiempo, necesitas descansar. Ten a uno de los chicos contigo"- insistió Ruby.

"Dudo que alguno de ellos vaya a dejar mi lado, si los conozco como creo".- bromeo Hermione.

"No te vamos a dejar"- acordó Harry- "Vamos entonces, vayamos a la cocina, necesitamos hablar con Malfoy y tú necesitas aire fresco".

El ayudo a Hermione a pararse de la cama y le puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella se apoyaba para tener soporte ya que aun estaba cansada y débil.

"¿Dónde está Dobby?, Podría jurar que el vino con nosotros."- pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaban lentamente a la puerta.

Ron y Harry se miraron y asintieron. ¿Cómo diablos le iban a contar lo que sucedió?

**Un nuevo capítulo!- **


	11. Chapter 9, Malfoy s Help

Capitulo Nueve: Malfoy´s Help.

"Harry, respóndeme ¿Dónde está Dobby?"- insistió Hermione cuando ninguno de los chicos le respondió inmediatamente.

"Hermione creo que necesitas sentarte"- propuso cuidadosamente Harry.

Hermione colapso, se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en su cara, ella sabía exactamente la respuesta "¿Qué le ha pasado?".

"Bellatrix tiro un cuchillo en el momento en que Dobby nos apareció lejos de la Mansión. Le llego a Dobby justo en el pecho."- explico Harry gentilmente mientras Ron ponía unos de sus brazos tensamente en los hombros de Hermione.

"Lo enterramos aquí Hermione, por si te quieres despedir"- sugirió Harry.

Harry miro hacia arriba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, asintió y se paró con la ayuda de los chicos.

Ellos bajaron y salieron por la puerta de atrás sin decirle una palabra a alguien, Ruby se unió al resto de ocupaciones de la pequeña casa y les explico en que andaba el trio.

Caminaron lentamente por la playa y subieron la pequeña colina en donde estaba la tumba de Dobby, Harry se quedó detrás de Hermione y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, dejando que pudiera descansar en él. Ron se quedó incómodamente al lado de Hermione sosteniéndole la mano mientras lloraba.

"Vamos a vencer, tenemos que hacerlo". –afirmo Hermione.

Cuando volvieron a la casa se sentaron en la mesa de comedor y comenzaron a discutir que hacer una vez que Hermione pudiera moverse, mientras ella se reusaba a escuchar a Harry cuando él decía que debería esconderse. "Tenemos que hablar con Malfoy y averiguar qué es lo que sabe"- manifestó Harry. Los otros asintieron y esperando mientras Harry iba al Living a buscar a Draco.

Él estaba sentado con Bill discutiendo donde se iba a quedar una vez que le diera toda la información a Harry. Se paró cuando vio a Harry y lo siguió hasta la cocina, se sentó opuesto a Hermione con Harry en su izquierda y Ron en su derecha.

"Bueno, empecemos, ¿Cómo nos encontraron los carroñeros?- pregunto Harry.

"Ellos siguieron su aparición, trazaron el lugar de donde estaban cuando dijeron el Taboo por horas, no hubiese importado cuantas veces se aparecieran. Ellos no los podían ver así que esperaron, escondidos en los árboles. Cuando Weaslebee fue por comida lo siguieron y usaron magia oscura para entrar en sus encantamientos protectores una vez que tuvieron una idea general de donde ir"- explico Malfoy.

"¿Por qué nos ayudaste?"- salto Ron antes de que Harry pudiese preguntar otra cosa.

Malfoy bufo y se cruzó de brazos, "Ya le conté a Potter, No soy un Mortifagos y quería salir, quiero rescatar a mi madre también, además quiero mi varita devuelta".

"Como si vayamos a pasar algo con lo que nos puedes hacer daño". Grito Ron.

"Enserio eres tozudo Weaslebee, porque demonios hubiese salvado a Granger y permitirme ser traído a este lugar lleno de personas que me odian, donde soy completamente vulnerable solo para tratar algo"- grito Malfoy de vuelta.

"Bueno, te daré tu varita una vez que estés en un lugar seguro". Dijo Hermione parando la discusión.

"¿Hay algo más que podamos usar que nos tengas que decir?"- pregunto Harry antes de que Ron empezara a gritar de nuevo.

"Les diré todo lo que sé, no sé si lo pueden usar o no. Para empezar la profesora Burbage está muerta. Tu-Sabes-Quien la asesino y la maldita serpiente se la comió, en frente de los Mortifagos en mi comedor".

Un silencio lleno la habitación mientras procesaba la información, especialmente por Hermione que tomo clases de estudios Muggles con ella en Hogwarts.

"Sé que hay algo en la bóveda de mi tía en Gringotts, algo que tiene que ver con la espada, no sé qué es pero la escuche gritándole a mi padre el otro día sobre eso y su reacción cuando pensó que habían entrado en la bóveda confirma que es algo importante,"- Continuo Draco.

"Él va detrás de una varita. Trato de usar la de mi padre contra Potter en el verano pero no funciono, asique ahora está tratando de buscar algo más fuerte. Trato de matar a Grindelwald por eso hostigo y torturo al señor Ollivander por meses, así que definitivamente esa varita es su máxima prioridad".

"Sabemos lo de la varita. Pensamos que es la varita de sauco"- respondió Harry.

"¿La varita del cuento de los Tres Hermanos?, no seas ridículo Potter, es solo una historia,"- se mofo Draco.

"Hicimos un poco de investigación, hay personas que lo creen. Y pensamos que Tu-Sabes-Quien es uno de ellos"- se encogió Harry.

"Mi casa básicamente es su cuartel. El conteo de cuerpos se está volviendo ridículo así que cualquier cosa que quieras hacer Potter, hazla rápido"- finalizo Malfoy.

"Vamos a ir a la bóveda de tu tía"- respondió Hermione.

"Tú no iras a ninguna parte"- gruño Harry.

"No de nuevo. Harry no puedes hacer esto sin mí y lo sabes"- argumento Hermione.

"Hermione, no voy a poner al bebe en peligro de nuevo"- dijo Harry.

"Pueden esperar hasta que el hurón no esté aquí para ver su discusión de amantes"- gruño Ron.

"Weaslebee, estas madurando te daré crédito por eso. Potter no podría ni caminar si yo fuera tu". Rio Draco.

"Cállate"- le grito Hermione.

Draco levanto sus manos rindiéndose, apenas pudiendo contenerse de lanzar alguna broma al ver la tensión del Trio Dorado.

"¿Hay algo más?"- pregunto rápidamente Harry, él pudo ver como Ron y Hermione estaban listos para herir a Draco.

"No tengo más información, pero, si van a ir a la bóveda de mía tía me van a necesitar"- replico Draco.

"Que Mier…"- comenzó a decir Ron pero Hermione rápidamente lo corto.

"Él tiene razón, ósea, se cómo podemos meternos pero la seguridad es altísima, tenerlo con nosotros podría ayudar".

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?"- pregunto Harry.

"Les mostrare"- respondió ella con una sonrisa, estirando sus manos para que alguien la ayudara a pararse ya que aún se sentía un poco débil.

Todos caminaron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación en la que Hermione estaba durmiendo.

En el velador había un solo cabello; "lo saque de mi ropa mientras Ruby me hablaba esta mañana. Es de Bellatrix. Lo voy a usar en una poción Multijugos y me convertiré en ella, así es como vamos a entrar en la bóveda".

"Aún hay un problema, con toda la seguridad van a querer que presentes su varita, no tenemos su varita"- apunto Draco.

"¿Tú crees que ese es el problema" y me llamas a mi estúpido"- exclamo Ron- "Hermione no puedes usar poción Multijugos para convertirte en alguien más mientras él bebe este dentro de ti".

"Oh por todos los cielos, no tú también".- le gruño Hermione a Ron- "Puedo y lo hare. Puedo usar poción Multijugos hasta el tercer trimestre, seré Bellatrix con una panza de bebe que voy a cubrir con una capa. Ahora con el problema de la varita. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?".

"Aparte de hechizar al duende que está aquí, no tengo la menor idea"- dijo Draco.

"Eso es lo que haremos entonces", Hermione continuo en modo "creando un plan".

"Hermione! ¿Qué mierda te está pasando? ¿Estás de acuerdo con hechizar al duende ahora?"- Harry cuestionaba a Hermione con sus propias creencias.

"Granger, estoy contigo en esto".

"Cállate Malfoy"- grito Harry.

"Harry, eso es lo que me está pasando"- Hermione apunto a la tumba de Dobby por la ventana, "no vamos a salir de esto si no luchamos, ya han muerto, Dobby, Dumbledor, la profesora Burbage, Sirius, ojo loco, ya no sabemos qué puede pasar, hay estudiantes en Hogwarts que están sufriendo por culpa de Snape, YO HARE MI PARTE PARA ACABAR ESTO, aunque eso signifique tener que hechizar a un duende".

Draco empezó a aplaudir a Hermione.

"Malfoy, si no paras ahora, felizmente te daré un recordatorio del tercer año"- le advirtió Hermione.

"demasiado hormonal"- murmuro Draco y bajo las escaleras.

"Tenemos que hablar con Griphook"- continuo Hermione, "Debe decirnos como podemos meternos".

Ella se dirigió desde la habitación hacia la que estaba cruzando el pasillo donde el Duende estaba descansando.

"Griphook, ¿podemos hablar con usted?"- ella pregunto mientras los otros chicos entraban a la habitación.

Griphook asintió y se paró de la silla.

"No adornare lo que le tengo que decir, tenemos que entrar a Gringotts, dentro de la cámara de Lestrange. Tenemos un plan, pero cualquier información que nos pueda dar se los apreciaremos mucho"- dijo Hermione.

"No es posible"- hablo Griphook.- "Nadie allana Gringotts".

"Tenemos un plan, creemos que puede funcionar". – trato de explicar Hermione.

"No es posible"- insistió el Duende.

"Solo escuche pequeño ingrato"- gruño Draco. Harry, Hermione y Ron se dieron vuelta fulminando a Draco con la mira; ofendiendo a Griphook no iba a hacer que los ayudara.

"Malfoy, si no tienes nada que sea de ayuda, mantén tu boca cerrada"- grito Hermione.

"Griphook, por favor solo escuche, si hay algo que pueda agregar a nuestro plan estaremos muy agradecidos. Tú debes querer que esta guerra acabe tanto como yo"- Hablo Harry parado atrás de Hermione, la cual se había sentado en la cama, estaba realmente exhausta.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es su fatal plan?"- gruño Griphook.

"Voy a usar poción Multijugos para convertirme en Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy ira con nosotros, siendo el mismo así será más creíble que yo soy ella, solo en el caso en que Gringotts este informado de que nosotros iremos. No tenemos su varita para presentarla, así que vamos a tener que hechizar al duende que nos atienda. Vamos a usar la maldición Imperio."

"Hermione, ¿para qué le dijiste eso?"- dijo Ron detrás de ella.

"No voy a mentir, el merece saber la verdad, le estamos preguntando por su ayuda".- respondió Hermione sin quitar sus ojos del duende.

"Su plan puede pasar perfectamente por la recepción pero hay muchos obstáculos. La bóveda de la familia Lestrange está en uno de los lugares más antiguos y protegidos, hay muchos encantamientos. No van a salir de Gringotts vivos."

"Griphook, por favor ¿puede al menos decirnos que podemos esperar o ver?"- rogo Hermione.

Griphook inhalo fuertemente, "Bueno, no puedo estar seguro de todo, nunca he hecho un acuerdo para entrar a la bóveda de Lestrange personalmente pero puedo decirles las normas básicas de seguridad para la bóveda. Ustedes definitivamente van a pasar por la cascada del Ladrón, la cual lava cualquier tipo de encantamientos, su Multijugos no la va a pasar, Una vez que pase eso tal vez no puedan avanzar, más probable es que caigan a su muerte. Si de alguna forma logran pasar eso, cosa que no pasara, hay un dragón que es guardián de la bóveda. No importa la maldición que le pongan a su Duende, hay una sola forma de pasar al Dragón que es llegar a los panderos. Si lograron pasar todo eso tienen que mantener a raja todas las maldiciones que hay en esa bóveda más comúnmente "Gemino" o "Flagrante" o ambas. Esta es toda la información que les puedo dar."- termino Griphook.

"Gracias Griphook. Lo apreciamos"- Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación.

Ella fue a su propio cuarto y se sentó en la cama, descansando su muy cansado cuerpo en las almohadas.

Harry, Ron y Draco la siguieron y una vez todos juntos en el cuarto, en silencio empezaron con el plan.

**Nota: Me dio mucho gusto saber que algunas leen "El Maestro de la Muerte", podríamos comentarlo… Aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero esta semana subir por lo menos dos más, ya van nueve subidos y son 17 así que quedan poquitos. **


	12. Chapter 10, Getting Closer

Chapter 10: Getting Closer.

Después de planear durante horas, el grupo paro y fue a cenar; Ruby antes de irse a casa quería asegurarse que Hermione tomara sus pociones.

"Ahora Hermione, dos veces al día, no lo olvides"- le recordó Ruby.

"Muchas gracias por todo Ruby"- respondió Hermione.

Ruby le dio un rápido pero amoroso abrazo a Hermione, le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Harry y entro en la chimenea. Llamas verdes salieron y la llevaron lejos.

"Hermione, ya luces mucho mejor. Estaba tan preocupado"- dijo Harry mientras finalmente soltaba a Hermione y se sentaba en una silla.

"Harry estoy bien. Las pociones van a ayudar al bebe a crecer y además ya me siento mucho mejor, por favor no llores."- Hermione acariciaba el cabello de Harry y lo abrazo por atrás.

Harry sollozaba y se secaba una lagrima que corría por su cara, él no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. No se suponía que el llorara. El tenía que ser fuerte, el salvador del mundo.

"Hermione, nunca había estado tan asustado en mi vida. Tú gritabas y no podía ayudarte y después llegamos aquí y tú estaban inconsciente. Dobby estaba muerto, Malfoy cambio de bando… yo solo…."

"Shhh, Harry. Ha sido demasiado. Sería demasiado para cualquiera. Pero estoy bien y nuestro bebe está bien. Tú has sido muy fuerte, por todos nosotros." Hermione se sentó extrañamente encima de él y lo acerco a ella.

Harry dejo descansar su cabeza en el cuello de ella y respiraba su aroma. Dejando su mano en su pequeña panza, "No podía soportar perderte Hermione, estos sentimientos… son indescriptibles. Estoy tan preocupado por este plan por Gringotts. Si fuera por mi tú te quedarías aquí segura. Por favor solo no hagas nada arriesgado mientras estemos allá."

"No lo hare Harry. Nos mantendremos fijos al plan. Todo estará bien"- Hermione lo sostuvo un poco más cerca.

El sonido de alguien que tosía los alerto de la presencia de Bill en la cocina. "Ron dijo que necesitan una poción multijugos. Ya la empezamos pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para acelerarla, va a tardar un mes."

"Gracias Bill. Vamos a necesitar pensar en que arreglos haremos para todos. La causa está un poco llena"- respondió Hermione, parándose de donde estaba.

"Pueden quedarse tanto como necesiten. Los dos siguen siendo familia, a pesar de los eemm… cambios." Los ojos de Bill se posaron por un momento en la panza de Hermione. "Cuando podamos mover al señor Ollivander el ira a la casa de otro miembro de la orden igual que Griphook una vez que terminen con él."

"Gracias Bill. No creo que haya otra cosa que vayamos a necesitar de él"- respondió Hermione, dándole a Bill un rápido y corto abrazo, "necesito recostarme"- anuncio, yendo hacia las escaleras aun con la mano de Harry entrelazada.

Ella fue a la habitación que prácticamente adoptaron como propia y se recostó en la cama, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. "Harry, tenemos mes. Todo estará bien; él bebe estará bien. Estoy exhausta, necesitamos dormir un poco".

Harry asintió sobre su cabello y la trajo un poco más cerca de él, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

Justo cuando los ojos de Harry comenzaron a cerrarse escucho un gentil golpe en la puerta, "Buenas noches, chicos", dijo Ron. Harry escucho como Ron bajo nuevamente las escalera. El miro hacia abajo y vio que ella ya estaba dormida.

Le planto un beso en la cima de su cabeza y se abrigo con las mantas para dormir junto a ella.

La semana siguiente pasó sin dificultades. Aun que habían veces que Malfoy molestaba al trio como si aún estuvieran en la escuela. El constantemente molestaba a Ron sobre Hermione estando embarazada de Harry y como Ron debería pegarle a Harry y viceversa.

El ya no llamaba a Hermione "sangre. Sucia" y se quedó con "Granger" aunque accidentalmente a veces la llamaba Hermione, causando que el trio dorado quedara paralizado. Ellos habían afinado el plan hasta que el temperamento de Ron mando todo al carajo ya que decía que estaba enfermo de escuchar lo que tenía que hacer y que solo debían hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y antes de que supieran quedaban cuatro días para terminar la poción. El Sr. Ollivander se había ido a quedar a la casa de Ruby, porque aun necesitaba cuidados y protección. Griphook se había ido a quedar bajo el cuidado de los Tonks para su desagrado. A los duendes no les gustan los magos ni los muggles.

Esa noche Bill, Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco estaban sentados en la mesa cenando cuando escucharon un fuerte "crash" anunciando que Remus Lupin había llegado.

"Es un niño". Grito mientras pasaba por la puerta.

Bill salto de su asiento y saco su varita "Lo siento Remus. No es para romper tu burbuja pero, ¿Qué me dijiste en mi primera luna llena después del ataque de Greyback?"- le hizo la pregunta de seguridad que solo él y Remus podrían responder.

"No tengas miedo". Respondió Remus confiado y acepto el abrazo de felicitaciones de Bill, seguido de Fleur y de Harry.

El miro sobre el hombre de Harry y pregunto "¿Qué está haciendo Malfoy aquí?"

"Es una larga historia Remus"- dijo Bill mientras se ponía al lado de Remus.

Los ojos del hombre lobo se movieron a Hermione y respondió "si, lo puedo notar".

"Siéntate, bebe algo con nosotros", invito Bill, poniendo otra silla y sirviendo whiskey de fuego para todos menos para Hermione, incluso Draco estaba invitado a beber.

¿Cómo lo van a llamar?- pregunto Harry.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, Teddy para acortarlo"- replico un orgulloso Remus.

Bill levanto su copa, "por Teddy".

Todos menos Draco levantaron sus copas y dijeron lo mismo que Bill, Hermione levanto su agua y Draco bebió de un trago. Este niño en efecto estaba relacionado con el pero no sentía con el deber de celebrar.

"También por Ron y Hermione, sorprendente para estar seguro pero Feli…."- Remus paro cuando Ron azoto la copa en la mesa y salió muy enojado de la habitación.

"¿Dije algo malo?"- pregunto Remus en shock-

"Como dije, es una larga historia", Bill suspiro y fue tras su hermano de mal temperamento.

"Hermione está embarazada con mi hijo Remus," explico Harry orgulloso.

"Tu hijo… pero Ron… Digo, ¿Felicitaciones?"- termino de decir Remus sonando más a pregunta que a una felicitación.

"Gracias, sabemos que es un shock, nadie esta tan sorprendido como nosotros, créeme, pero estamos felices por esto". Respondió Hermione con una mano sobre su panza.

"Si, Felices, petrificados, aterrorizados y asustados todo en uno pero si definitivamente felices," Harry dejo un beso en la coronilla de Hermione. Ellos habían empezado a ser un poco más abiertos sobre sus sentimientos en el tiempo que habían paso en Shell Cottage y todos de a poco se habían acostumbrado.

"entonces, ¿están juntos ahora?"- pregunto Remus.

"Si, lo estamos, no fue planeado pero tenemos fuertes sentimientos por el otro"- respondió Hermione sonriéndole a Harry.

"Y Ron, ¿Cómo se siente con todo esto?"- pregunto Remus.

"La mayoría del tiempo el está bien, el parece estar un poco interesado en él bebe pero cuando se da cuenta del hecho que él bebe es mío o que con Hermione estamos juntos el… bueno lo viste. Esperaba que todo esto fuera mucho pero, así que está bien". Harry respondió rápidamente los cambios de humos de Ron al mejor amigo de su papa.

Ron eventualmente volvió después de que Bill hablara con él y Remus les conto un poco más sobre Teddy. A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando Remus describió como Teddy casi inmediatamente cambio su cabello y su nariz para lucir como Tonks, y se limpió con los pañuelos que Harry le daba culpando a las hormonas.

Antes de irse Remus llevo a Harry a un lado, "Harry, Tonks y yo queremos que tú seas el padrino de Teddy".

Harry lo abrazo y le agradeció el gesto obviamente aceptando ser el padrino del bebe, olvidando temporalmente el hecho que él quizás nunca conozca a Teddy. Esto solo es otra razón para pelear lo más fuerte que pueda; vencer a Voldemort y salvar su mundo.

"Hermione no debería luchar en estas condiciones Harry, ¿Por qué no le sugieres que venga conmigo?, podemos protegerla"- sugirió Remus.

"¿Tú piensas que no he tratado?, ella no quiere ir. Ella quiere luchar y si trato de mencionar que no se vuelve loca. No quiero que ella o él bebe este cerca de esta pelea."- insistió Harry.

"Ella es una cabeza dura"- acordó Remus- "si ella cambio de opinión, Bill sabe cómo contactarme. Prometo que los mantendré a salvo a los dos".

"Gracias Remus, Enserio espero que ella acceda a irse"- Harry abrazo al amigo de su padre y camino con el hasta la puerta, el hombre lobo se despidió de todos en la cocina y desapareció.

El día antes de que la poción Multijugos estuviese lista, el trio y Malfoy repasaron el plan una última vez. Hermione estaba tan irritable que Malfoy no se atrevía a molestarla y Ron y Harry hicieron de todo para tratar de calmarla pero todo termino con Hermione diciéndoles que ambos eran unos idiotas molestosos y echándolos del cuarto.

Harry la seguido a la habitación adoptada y la encontró caminando alrededor murmurando para sí misma.

"Hermione, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?, Tu hasta asustaste tanto a Malfoy que conseguiste que cerrara su gran bocata. Así no eres tú".

"No es nada"- murmuro ella, apartándolo cuando trato de acercarse.

"Es algo y no nos iremos de esta habitación hasta que me digas que es"- insistió Harry.

"BUENO"- grito Hermione, mientras se acercaba a él y lo ponía contra la puerta atacándolo con sus labios y fogosos besos.

Cuando ella finalmente quebró el beso respondió, "Harry, si no quitas la ropa y te metes en la cama en este momento voy a empezar a causar daños"-

"Pero Hermione… Yo… ¿Qué?" Harry quedo sorprendido mientras Hermione se sacaba su ropa.

"Harry, tengo casi 20 semanas de embarazo, estoy hormonal y caliente como el infierno. Te sugiero no discutir"- le ordeno bruscamente Hermione, escalando en la cama solo con su ropa interior.

Harry lentamente se sacó su polera y camino alrededor, él estaba completamente confundido por el repentino cambio de eventos y reacio por tomar este pasó con Hermione, aunque sonara ridículo considerando el embarazo.

Pero ese era el problema, si no fuera por el embarazo, ¿esto estaría pasando?

Por otro lado, en el mes pasado estuvieron compartiendo la cama, suaves besos y lentas caricias; lo que le causaba casi una vibrante necesidad de tocar a Hermione porque sentía un dolor estrecho en sus jeans.

La paciencia de Hermione se estaba acabando así que le bajo el cierre a Harry, él se sacó sus jeans, ella lo atrajo y se comenzaron a besar.

Ella metió su lengua en la boca de Harry mientras ella abrió y se ponía encima de ella, se sacó su ropa interior con sus pies y puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, hasta donde su creciente panza le permitía.

Harry le saco el brasier mientras seguía asaltando su boca, se tocaban desesperados como si hubiesen estado aguantando mucho tiempo por volver a rozar sus cuerpos.

El empezó a sentir su erección crecer, moviendo sus manos a través del cuerpo de Hermione mientras ella se movía contra él. Él podía sentir el calor y la urgencia, se sacó su ropa interior y tuvo que pararse a sí mismo para no terminar ahí mismo.

Hermione solo necesitaba seguir con sus suaves movimientos, ella los dio vuelta y luchando con Harry por deshacerse de todo rastro de ropa usaron sus varitas para quedar completamente desnudos y poder conectarse de la manera que ella más necesitaba.

Harry movió sus manos y tentativamente agarro los grandes pechos de ella, notando la diferencia desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Como su valentía creció el empezó a acariciar y apretar sus pezones, continuando con los movimientos y caricias él tuvo que sostenerse para no eyacular ahí mismo mientras Hermione movía su zona mojada contra él.

Hermione sentía como Harry ponía sus dedos dentro de ella, experimentando la presión y los movimientos haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda jadeante pidiendo más.

Hermione se tiro hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos, mientras Harry seguía con el movimiento de sus manos haciendo que ella jadeara más fuerte. Cada jadeo de ella hacia ponerse más duro a Harry. Cuando ella murmuro su nombre, fue el fin, él se puso en la entrada de ella y empujo.

Hermione grito y empezaron a moverse al compás, Harry continuo concentrado en su clítoris, disfrutando el caliente y húmedo ambiente en el que estaban y como ella tiritaba cuando la tocaba en el lugar exacto.

El encontraba difícil no acabar, experimentando la combinación de sus toques, sus lenguas, los pezones y el clítoris de ella, seguían moviéndose con mayor rudeza, hasta que finalmente ella grito y lloro su nombre apretándolo fuertemente contra ella, compartiendo el ruidoso orgasmo de ambos. El siguió penetrando a Hermione una última vez y cuando acabaron él puso sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y ella colapso en su pecho.

"Oh, gracias Merlín!"- murmuro Hermione contra su pecho.

Ella miro hacia Harry cuando sintió su pecho moverse. "¿te estas riendo de mi Harry?".

"No...", su risa fue más fuerte, "No puedo creer que esto era lo que te tenia así, pensé que habíamos hecho algo para molestarte. Esto es un alivio".

Hermione se movió y golpeo a Harry en un costado donde ella tenía su cabeza. "No sabía cómo preguntar, No sabía que estábamos realmente en ese punto. Digo aparte de besarnos no habíamos hecho nada desde esa noche".

"Bueno, no quería presionarte, Especialmente con Ron alrededor, pero Hermione tu sabes mis sentimientos por ti, y dijiste que tenías sentimientos por mí. Tal vez este no es el mejor momento de empezar una relación pero la tenemos y puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No te contengas conmigo"- le pidió Harry, sosteniéndola más cerca.

"Mejor nos levantamos. Creo que necesito disculparme con Ron por ser tan grosera"- dijo Hermione, saliendo del abrazo de Harry buscando su ropa.

Ambos se vistieron y bajaron, encontrando solamente a Malfoy sentado en la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Ron?"- pregunto Harry.

"Fleur le pregunto si lo podía ayudar en su Jardín para prevenir que los escuchara a ustedes dos haciéndolo como conejos. Enserio, ¿un hechizo silenciador los hubiese matado?"- Draco sonrió cuando vio la expresión que ambos hicieron al darse cuenta de su error.

"Mierda"- murmuro Hermione.

"¿El escucho algo?"- pregunto Harry mientras una Hermione avergonzaba se escondía detrás de él.

"No, creo que Fleur paso por fuera de su habitación y los escucho así que agarro a Ron y lo saco a ver a los Nomos de Jardín. Un perfecto trabajo para Weaslebee".

"Oh cállate Malfoy"- murmuro Hermione.

Draco continuo molestándolos, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a ver pieza por pieza el plan una vez más.

**Nota: Demonios, siento mucho la espera, me demore un poco en traducir este capítulo y el siguiente. Me costó mucho traducir la escena en que Harry y Hermione se acostaban ya que los modismos en el inglés son diferentes, pero bueno, ojala lo hayan entendido y les haya gustado. **

**Nota2: les tengo una pregunta gente bella, han leído algún fanfic de Harmonie que se trata de que Rose encontró unos diarios de Hermione y se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba enamorada de su tío Harry y creo que terminan juntos después de mucho drama, una vez lo leí y se me perdió si alguien lo ha escuchado por favor por favor avíseme!**

**Nota 3: no se como responder los review así que perdonen que no conteste pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar una nota… **

**Nota 4 y final: "El maestro de la muerte" está cada vez mejor. **


End file.
